Eyes for only him
by Nora9112
Summary: My version of how the demon and goddess met. In progress. Mature rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Firsts

I walked down the familiar hallway to the infirmary for my next shift. I liked to help the people, it gave me a sense of purpose; I also just loved to see their happiness. I wished my mother would allow me to go to the surface to help where I can there; but she tells me it's too much of a risk. She thinks I'm so weak that I would allow myself to become a hostage, or worse, killed.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't see where I was going. I felt myself fall to the ground, as I crashed into someone. "I'm sorry!" The apology already out as I attempt to stand up again. I see a hand come into my line of vision to help me. I take it gratefully as I look up at the owner.

"Elizabeth." He tries to scold but it comes out more as a chuckle. "Daydreaming again?"

"Mael." I smile at him knowing he caught me; glad for it to be him instead of his brother, who would have made a bigger deal out of it. "When did you get taller than me?" I ask tilting my head back to look him in the face. I hadn't seen him in a while. His brother had recruited him to be a part of the Archangels and join the war effort against the demons.

"Oblivious as always." He fondly pulled me into a hug.

I step back. "How has the war been going?" I question. I trusted only 2 people to keep me up to date on what was going on below on the continent of Britannia, where the rest of the clans lived and most of the fighting took place, and he was one of them. I may be the Supreme Deity's daughter but nobody not even my own mother will tell me what was happening.

He frowns as he peers around us, in the now crowded, hallway. "Can we meet later?" He raises his eyebrows hopefully.

Getting that he wanted to speak freely and we would need to be alone, I nodded. "Of course. The usual? I get off duty in about 6 hours." I inform him as I slowly walk in the direction I was supposed to have already been.

He grins. "Yeah, catch you then." He turns from me going the opposite way. I watch as he fades into the crowd and I wonder what he wanted to tell me, but didn't want ears overhearing. My anxiety caused my thoughts to spiral as I imagined a whole series of bad things that could be going wrong down there.

Calm down Elizabeth, I reminded myself. I needed to think of the task at hand. I had several hours until I would get those answers and if I was distracted too much I might just shut down.

"You're late." I groaned inwardly as I heard the voice of the Head Archangel admonish me. I glance irritated at the man and his I'm better than everyone else poster. I set my bag down that had a few of my books in it for when the time slowed to a crawl, and nobody but myself was here.

"Ever think maybe I had a good reason?" I put my hand on my hip as I turn to address the obnoxious man.

"I doubt it." He replied bored of the conversation already.

"Ludociel, to what do I owe this incredible honor of being in your presence?" I was being sarcastic, and I could see by the twitch in his eye he knew it too, but still I waited for his answer smiling beautifully at him before I pivoted and began to work on the few injured people in the infirmary.

His annoyed footsteps followed me to the bed that I sat down next to. "I have an assignment from the Supreme Deity."

My hands, over the patient that I had started to heal, stilled. "What is it?" I asked acting like it didn't matter what my mother had to say as I held my breath.

"We are running low on Goddesses who can heal in the midst of battle. They seem to become a target by the Ten commandments as soon as they try to help. I requested that you come and assist considering you are one of our best; specifically, the Archangels and our group so you won't be far from us for protection." He frowned as he waited for me to say something.

My thoughts were conflicting. I wanted so badly to go below and help the people and our allies of course, but if I had to be with the Archangels I probably wouldn't be able to help as much as Ludociel would pull rank on me, that I was sure. Then again, I might not get another chance like this. "When?" My voice hardly above a whisper as I gaze at my frozen hands.

"Now. Helen should be arriving any moment to take your place on shift." He looked up, annoyed, as a small brunette goddess came fumbling in. She curtsied to us both and kept apologizing as Ludociel grabbed my arm tugging me along behind him like some lowly creature.

I yanked my arm from his grasp when we were almost to the front gates. "I think I can fly by myself." I glare at him. He still sees me as a child regardless of how tall or old I am now.

He twirls around to confront me, his chest slightly puffed out. "I promised your mother that I would protect you at all cost, and if you don't listen to my commands while we are there; I will see to it you never come down again. Understood?"

I had no intentions following him, but I nodded to appease him. As long as our goal was the same there really shouldn't be any defiance. I saw Mael come over to stand next to his brother only to shake his head and do a doubletake at me being here.

Not bothering to catch the other Archangels up on what was happening, they kept tossing curious glances my way.

"Mael." Ludociel called out to his younger brother. "Elizabeth is your responsibility. Make sure she never leaves your side." He didn't pause to hear what Mael thought of this plan as he continued to the gates expecting us all to just fall in behind.

We stretch out wings out and headed downwards. It felt exhilarating, the wind running between my silver hair and rustling the feathers in my wings. I was used to flying of course but going down to the human/giant/fairy realm was exciting. I could hardly contain myself. I had never seen any other species outside of a book. I wondered if we would see them today and I giggled.

Mael glimpsed at me curiously. The other Archangels staring at me as though I was crazy. I honestly didn't care what they thought; I was so thrilled to have whatever freedom this entailed.

The surface came into view and we all landed gracefully on the grass. I wanted to lean down and smell it, touch it, commit it to memory but, we should have time for that later when I am not being so intensely watched.

I saw a village to the right of us and got giddy. Humans! I was jumping up and down at the elation built in my chest. I could actually see and talk to a human. I wondered what a normal day for a human was? I got lost in thought as I tried to picture what they did day in and out. The building structures much different than Heaven, more for convenience probably. I saw flower pots in window sills. I wanted to explore and learn more. I was snapped out of my revere by an angry Ludociel.

"If you can't listen now maybe I should just take you back huh?" He complained.

I felt idiotic lost in my fantasy I didn't even think about why we were here. I said sorry as I looked at the ground sheepishly. I saw Mael shaking his head trying to suppress his laughter at me. When Ludociel turned from me I stuck my tongue out childishly.

"Go with Mael and check the Perimeter of the village. We need to figure out the best place to make a stand and to minimize casualties." He dismissed us. Mael grabbed my hand and I followed in disbelief.

I turned to my childhood friend. "What does he mean casualties? Why would he be expecting that?"

Mael frowned. "I know this is your first time down here but we're expecting an attack in the hour, and there is always a death toll." Solemnly he bowed his head.

I couldn't fathom his resolve on the matter. "These people deserve our protection. How can we be okay with any number of them dying?"

"Elizabeth, you're too kind hearted for your own good. We don't want them to die it's not like we're picking and choosing. The Demon clan is the one that's killing them and we don't have enough warriors to protect the few that parish." His eyes were trying to implore me to see his reasoning but they just irritated me.

"Have you tried every single possible way?" I doubted it. Ludociel doesn't seem like the man to lay down his arms and listen to anyone's voice but his own.

"Yes, we have. Of course, we have." He exclaimed exasperated.

I still didn't believe him. "Have you tried talking?"

"If you mean the Demons there is no negotiating anything all they care about is chaos, destruction, and power." He stated as if they could all be that way. We had all been taught from a young age that Demons are bad and they need to be eradicated; but I always questioned if anyone had actually gotten to know one and see why they feel the need to fight.

"Got it. You haven't ever spoken to one, have you?" Anger at his assumptions of an entire race made me want to hit him. I don't normally have a temper but I couldn't help but feel maybe they are just misunderstood.

He gripped my upper arms causing me to stop walking. "I know you want to help, but don't do anything reckless please. I couldn't take it..." He trailed off not completing his thought.

"I'm not going to do anything crazy. I care about you too." I finish smiling at him trying to put him at ease. I knew I was going to have to get away from him if I was going to try my new plan. I didn't think it was reckless, therefore it wasn't a lie.

His cheeks blushed for a moment as he removed his grasp on me and brushed it off like nothing occurred. I must have embarrassed him. I shrugged. "I need to find a suitable place to fulfill certain needs?" I kept it vague on purpose so it wouldn't be a lie. I was really bad at lying.

He paused for a moment thinking, "I think the humans have a place for that over there. I'll wait." He pointed in the distance.

I smiled at him and walked away out of sight. As soon as I was sure I didn't have any prying eyes on me, I discreetly flew off low to the ground in search of these demons to see if I could persuade them to leave this settlement alone.

I reduced my speed as I felt huge power levels to the north. That had to be them. I changed my direction and headed straight for them. I flew a bit higher to get a better vantage point. I saw what could only be thousands of different colored beings, ranging from large to small, gathered around a smaller group with a few standing near the front.

I take a deep breath. They will probably notice me soon. I built up the courage and deliberately landed feet away from the largest powers in the front. I scanned them, quickly running through my memories of past lessons; these had to be the notorious Ten commandments. My training had ingrained all their commandments into my head; even though I wasn't exactly sure who was which commandment, I knew the punishments of falling to them.

All the demon's eyes turned to me. I definitely got their attention. It probably threw them off that I was alone. Refusing to give myself a reason to fear I spoke first, "I would like to speak to the one in charge." I used my commanding voice as I waited patiently for the leader to step forward.

I knew they could attack me at any moment, and no power, not even the Supreme Deity would be strong enough to save me from this large of a group. I saw a blonde-haired demon. My mind wanted to say boy, but his eyes and the way he presented himself didn't seem to be anything other than an experienced fighter; he was short but he stood cockily glaring at me. He would be handsome if he took that scowl off his face. I briefly could see the royal demon crest under his messy bangs. He must be one of the Demon King's sons.

"Do you have a death wish Goddess?" He asked using, what I could only describe as, a bored tone. His voice was smooth and low it caused my heart beat to pick up, but why I wasn't sure because I didn't feel afraid. The other demons around him started laughing and some acted like they were ready to pounce; but the blonde with black eyes held up his hand gesturing them to stop. Almost immediately it was so quiet I could hear my breathing. "What do you want?" He tried to get my attention again when I didn't answer him.

I was fascinated by not just the way he spoke, but how he held himself so confident. This being my first, and possibly last, encounter with Demons I was surprised to find how attractive he was. Was he really the Demon King's son? "I came here to ask you to stand down and please leave this village alone." My voice was shockingly clear and strong. I stared at the leader with no fear or anger and I could tell he was agitated when I kept eye contact ignoring the others.

"I decline." He answered watching me with an expression on his face that I couldn't quite identify.

I sigh. "Alright fine than let me speak with your men and see if they are willing to see reason."

His mouth twitched slightly and his eyes lit up with amusement. "Go ahead. They won't leave." He leaned back on a rock and observed.

I hovered into the air and addressed his men. I knew I was running out of time before the Archangels showed up to find me, or in search of the army. So in my head, I repeated the same words over and over trying to will my feelings across to them all. "We don't have to fight." I paused letting that sink in for just a moment. "Nobody has to die here for a pointless endeavor." I glance at the blonde as he peers up at me his face unreadable. "We should all just go home and be happy." I imagine my voice projecting back into the minds of all of them. Some look at me curiously.

I landed back down. "That should do it." I smile at the blonde demon who is now staring at me like I am insane; but behind him most of his army has dropped their weapons and were walking away.

I flinched in fear as I felt the Archangels floating above me, seething. The Demon looked at the Archangels with loathing, before glaring at me, and gathering what little men had stayed and retreated.

"ELIZABETH!" Ludociel screamed my name like a curse and I cringe. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He towers over me so angrily. I did disobey them but honestly, I got the demons to go away with no bloodshed; wasn't that the goal?

"Were you talking to Meliodas?" Mael looked at me with dismay. "What were you thinking? That army was at least ten thousand. All alone?" I felt some regret at deceiving Mael but I did feel better knowing that nobody died.

Meliodas? Wasn't he not only the Demon King's first son, but also the Leader of the Ten commandments? So that was his name interesting, I tuck the information away for later and focus on the looming threat in front of me.

Ludociel turns to the others. "We should just keep our mouths shut; the Supreme Deity doesn't need to know that we not only failed in our mission to keep her daughter safe, but we also failed at killing any of those despicable monsters."

Wait, he wanted to kill those demons? But they didn't do anything. What he was planning on punishing them for didn't happen so, wouldn't that be a good thing? As I saw Mael refuse to meet my eyes and the other three glare daggers at me, I wonder what I did wrong.

They were all quiet as we flew back home. After we got through the gate they split off in different directions. I followed Mael wanting to know what is wrong. "Stop." I begged I didn't know why he was so mad at me. I didn't get hurt like he worried I would.

He paused not turning around. "Elizabeth, you tricked me." I could hear the hurt in his voice and I felt guilty; because I did and as much as I didn't like to hurt my friend I knew that what I did was the right call.

"You're right." I whispered. "I'm sorry but I had to do what my heart was telling me. Those demons or humans didn't need to be collateral damage."

"You don't understand, do you? You were under my protection, and I didn't even have you for five minutes before you put yourself in harms way." His voice hitched. "You could have died. It would have been my fault."

I put my hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him but he shrugged it off angrily. "But I didn't and I saved lives isn't that more important?"

"No, you just stopped those demons from being killed today. Eventually we'll wipe their terrible existence off this land completely. You only delayed the inevitable." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He had never sounded so hateful before. It was the first time I feared him.

I backed away and ran down the hall; I didn't stop until I reached my room slamming the door. I couldn't discern fact from fiction. I was under the impression that goddesses were always good, giving their light, and happiness to everyone; no matter the race. I never thought that we could hate and do so, extremely easily like I saw them do today.

I squeezed my eyes shut and slid down my door onto the floor. I thought I knew these people, but I was wrong. What else was I wrong about?


	2. Fairy King's Forest

A/N: I do not own Seven Deadly sins.

Chapter 2: In the fairy king's forest

I stared silently at the book in my hand. I had been attempting to read it, but the words just appear jumbled as I read the same sentence again and again, not comprehending what they are saying as my concentration slipped further and further away. I slam the book shut with a loud thud that echoes throughout my room.

I hadn't slept in weeks; at least not well as I see the demons in my mind that I saved slowly get killed by the Archangels; effectively correcting my, what phrasing did they use, traitorous actions of allowing those demons to continue living.

I put my pillow over my head and scream as I let off some of the anger that keeps building up. I didn't think I had done anything wrong. Demons are people too right? They want to live and be content like everyone else. Nobody could change my mind.

Why was Ludociel being so stubbornly annoying about this? I know my mother still hadn't heard about the "incident", because I haven't received a reprimand from anyone other then the Archangels. As far as my mother was concerned I was still going down there and helping "the cause".

Probably better I was, at the moment, alone most of the times. I'm not sure what kind of company I would be. Mael was refusing to speak or look at me. Beside my other friend Jelamet was a Divine Lance Corporal fighting for the glory of the goddess clan somewhere down below. I supposed if I wasn't so weird I would have more friends.

I hated being here it's not like I did anything useful except heal once in a while. I felt warm wetness fall from my eyes. Nobody would miss me if I just disappeared. The only people who come to my room are servants but we exchange very little conversation, they are only polite to me because they fear the wrath of my mother. I felt so alone. I wiped the fresh tears away before they can soak my pillow.

I'm surprised when I hear a light knocking on my door. "Come in!" I shout, not getting up as I should. As I hear the click of the handle my eyes turn to the person who formally bows irritatingly as I groan.

Ludociel, the last person in existence I wished would come through my door shows up after weeks. "Lady Elizabeth." He states overly polite.

I roll my eyes. Do I even need or have to answer him? My mind says no who cares, but my years of etiquette pull me from my position on the bed as I try to keep the anger from my voice. "Ludociel, what do you want?" I stare at him suspiciously.

He stands straight as I acknowledged him. "You have a new assignment."

I watch him wearily. "I thought you were never going to let me down there again." I mock in his terribly obnoxious tone.

He winces at my jab at him choosing to not give into my childishness. "This one should be easy, and perfect for you."

My patience running thin as he keeps pausing before continuing. "Well spit it out." No longer being friendly, I glare at him.

"King Gloxinia has requested some extra healing for the fairies. The Sacred Tree which gives him the power to heal only can do few at a time before his energy is tapped. I need you to pack a bag and spend a couple weeks healing out in good faith to our allies."

I sit on the edge of my bed. My heart pounding in anticipation at the thought of seeing actual fairies. Excitement courses through me. Weeks? I would get to be around them for weeks? I would shout out a happy yell if Ludociel hadn't been there still waiting for my answer. "Of course." I respond unable to stop the smile break across my face.

"He will be keeping an eye on you. You are to listen to him and represent the Goddess Clan proudly." His eyes tighten like he was recalling last time I left the Celestial Realm. "You are not to engage in any kind of battle, nor are you allowed to leave the Fairy King's Forest."

I nod. Why would I need to leave? I was ecstatic to be able to observe them and get answers from someone else that isn't the goddess clan who seemed to be biased of certain things. I reach for my bag stuffing it full of a couple necessities, books, and my ink and quill to write my discoveries down.

Ludociel crosses his arms, quietly glaring at me, while he tapped his foot impatiently. Normally the tapping sound would drive me insane, but I was in too good of a mood to care. When I have everything that I thought I might need, I rushed in front of him showing that I was ready to go.

He twirls around on his heels and begins to walk down the hall. I run to catch up. He still is silent as we pass the gateway and takes off without seeing if I was still behind him. I struggle to catch up and breathe in the fresh air as I wonder where the Fairy King's Forest is. I hoped it was filled with tons of plants and fairies. I giddily squealed getting a strange look from Ludociel as he peered back at me for the first time. I cover my mouth with my hand surprised that it wasn't in my head.

We flew for a while. I wasn't used to this much flying as my wings began to protest. He landed on the ground next to a little valley. Curiously, I dropped next to him. Could we not just fly in there? I wondered as fog suddenly surrounded us and I could hardly see. Without warning my vision cleared, and a large tree was the first thing my eyes registered; then tons of small trees covered the ground for miles.

He took to the air again flying in the direction of the huge tree that I could only guess was the famous Sacred Tree.

My eyes were darting all over the place trying to take in everything as we passed. I knew I would be here for a while, but my excitement refused to calm down. I felt like I was in some weird dream and when I woke I would be back in my boring room alone.

I almost yelled, not in fright but, in awe as I saw all these specks of colors hover above and around the beautiful tree. I was about to meet some Fairies. I began to wonder what kind of greetings I should use as to not offend them.

Daydreaming yet again, I lost track and collided straight into Ludociel causing us both to fall on the roots and what I assume was mossy turf of the tree. He angrily got up brushing himself off and untangled his wings. I heard tinkling like bells come from the branches. The fairies were laughing at us. I couldn't be upset when the sound was so adorable.

He kept shooting glares my way; probably thinking I made him look like a fool. He slowly and deliberately walked over to whom I could only guess to be Gloxinia, King of the Fairies. I tilted my head as my eyes fell on the bare-chested, beautifully winged fairy. He was sending Ludociel not very happy glances.

"We asked for assistance weeks ago." Gloxinia complained. "Do you know how many fairies we had to lay to rest because our allies were caught up in their own affairs?" I sucked in a breath as I didn't think I could handle a number. My heart ached for their loss.

Ludociel didn't back down from the steely accusations in the King's eyes. "We had no one we could spare, and now we do." I couldn't believe he just flat out lied. He knew I was literally sitting for weeks in my room doing nothing. I would have gladly come earlier had I been told. What reason could he have to lie to our allies? What other lies and hidden motives was he hiding?

"She's a bit of a handful but this lowly goddess is one of our best healers and she will do anything you require." Lowly? Is he serious? Is there a problem with telling them my real identity? "Come forward Beth." He commanded using my mother's nickname for me that I hated so much. I walked up next to him not bothering to show him my displeasure at the stupid name.

I bowed before Gloxinia. The fairy was checking me over like he was sizing me up. "She better do her job as well as you claim, or we will be withdrawing as your allies." He warned. This was going to be fun.

"She will." He bows before the Fairy King before pulling on my arm away from their prying ears. "You better keep your mouth shut." He threatens me. "We don't need them knowing your name, as they might give you over to the demons as leverage. So, stick as close to the truth and watch yourself." He leans back and smiles like we had been having a pleasant conversation.

He disappears into the clouds leaving me awkwardly cursing him as all the attention falls on to me. Breathe Elizabeth, you can do this. My mother was always criticizing me for my lack of leadership skills. I silently groaned as I faced the look of what must be thousands of eyes watching my every move.

"Hello." I said barely above a whisper.

"Beth, is that your name?" Gloxinia asked coming closer to me.

I nod. It's not a lie some people do call me that as much as I despise it.

"I hate to put pressure on you but if you could follow Torbin, he will show you to our wounded." He studied me as I see an adorably small green fairy come and take my hand hesitantly.

I accompany the fairy to the area they keep the injured. They are separated by severity ranging from cuts and scrapes to missing limbs/wings and other vital pieces. I cringe as this is technically my first interaction with the war outside of the few I received back at home. I want to collapse when I see a bunch dressed with dirty bandages and the smell of what I can only describe as death.

You wanted to help I remind myself as I prepare myself for however horrible this could be. I bend down near the worst of the fairies and start there. Torbin flutters over me fascinated by everything I do. It should be annoying but I find him to be so cute and shy, that I answer all the questions he asks as I work. The hours pass by and I am feeling exhausted mentally and physically as I finally get to the last of the rounds for today.

I am shown to a shelter made out of a hollow tree that has a hammock for sleeping. I fall into it and not long after I fall fast asleep.

I wake, surprisingly still comfortable as I stretch out. I've never slept in a net before. I giggle. Although I find out quickly it's easier to get into them then it is to get out as I end up muddled on the floor.

"Huh." I mumble as I try to unravel the netting wrapped in my wings.

After a change of clothes, I step out into the forest and stare in amazement at how pretty it looked with the sun shining in between the branches. It looked magical. I was in my own little bubble; so it caught me off guard when out of nowhere a hand reached out grabbed me by my shoulders and ground my wings into the tree. My wings scraping against the bark. I focused on my attacker, surprised to see the Demon King's son. How did he get into the sacred forest? I wonder

I could see his angered expression as he dropped his very long sword on the leaves, and without a word used his body to pin me between him and the tree. My breathing hitched, but mostly because I have never had any person touch me so intimately, rough, and unformal. Black and red lightening sparks followed him but were canceled by what I could only guess was my light countering his darkness.

I refused to be scared. If he wanted to kill me he could have done it swiftly without even me knowing. I wasn't going to be the first one to break the heavy silence; so I stubbornly matched his irritation with my own. His face changed to curiosity as he studied me like a puzzle.

Finally, he spoke. "Aren't you the brave little goddess?" He smirked at me amused. "Don't you know who I am?"

His name and face had been etched into my mind for weeks after Mael had mentioned it. I had looked up everything I could on the Demon Prince. I knew he held the Commandment of Love and was the Leader of the Fearful Ten Commandments and was next in line to be the next Demon King.

"Of course, I know who you are, Meliodas." I replied to him sarcastically. If he was going to be annoyed so could I.

His body pressed against me closer. Instead of focusing on how hard he was pushing me, my thoughts went straight to how warm and muscular he was. My heart rhythm faltered for a split second as my brain went over how attractive he was compared to the pictures of him they have in the few books I was able to snag.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" His black colored eyes search mine.

"What should I be afraid of? You're not going to kill me. You would have done it already." I answered back confidently.

Shock passed over his face for just a split second. He regained himself and took a step back to what I could only assume get a better look at me. "You cannot be a lowly goddess, who are you?"

He was probably used to people backing down and obeying his every command without question; but that intimidation act won't work on me. I wondered if maybe being the head clan's children we might be able to work together to stop this war. I changed tactics, I should try to make friends with him. I held out my hand in greeting.

"Elizabeth, daughter of the Supreme Deity." My hand met empty air as he raised his eyebrow as my declaration and dismisses me by turning his back to me.

He reached down and retrieved his sword. "Well Elizabeth, the next time we meet stay out of my affairs or you'll regret it." I could hear the threat but I wasn't one hundred percent sure it wasn't a bluff by the change of tone at the end. Black wings suddenly appeared and he was gone.

I sat on the mossy ground rubbing my scraped wings, healing them as I massaged. Adrenaline coursed through me, and my heart wouldn't slow as it felt like it was beating out of my chest.


	3. Chapter 3 Bar

A/N: I don't own anything kkthx

Chapter 3: Bar

I was happier then I had been in a while. Ludociel hadn't come to bother me so I didn't feel the need to hide my true identity from the Fairy King. I wanted him to trust me, and he seemed too after all the help I had given. I didn't want everyone to assume that all goddesses were the same, or anything like Ludociel. It had only been a few days, but these fairies appeared to have taken a liking to me and I to them.

I didn't have to hide away. Nobody lied to me here; I now knew all about the war and the gory details that my clansman had been keeping away from me. These fairies didn't find my want to help weird. I could be me without any repercussions from anyone.

I could ask questions and instead of side glances from the highest-ranking person in the room, I get my answers quickly. I played games with the children; and that wasn't even possible when I was a child at home.

I tried to keep the part of me that knew this was only temporary in the back of my mind. I wasn't ready to go home yet, back to the isolation, back to the lies and loneliness. I felt so free here. Gloxinia even told me he didn't care if I left the forest to go explore the human areas. So, after helping the fairies for the day I set out on my own.

I was a bit nervous being by myself, but my curiosity won over the anxiety. I knew if I got caught by any of the Archangels I would be forced to go home. So, I stayed away from any place that felt might have any magic or too many people.

I found a dirt path that led to a small village. I wasn't sure how the humans would react, but I walked through it anyways. I hadn't heard too many stories of humans being bad. I wandered and surprised the humans, at least the ones I interacted with, seemed very nice. I went to their small building with a few sick and hurt people and healed them. I loved seeing their families so excited and happy.

They tried to offer me gifts but I refused and told their smiles were enough. I was sitting with a little girl I had healed on the soft grass outside her home. She was asking me tons of questions, most made me laugh but the longer we sat she started to ask questions that confused me.

"Elizabeth, do the goddesses hate us?" She asked her large brown eyes staring intently into mine trying to gauge my reaction.

"What do you mean?" I heard pain and anger in the tone as she pulled on the silk at the end of her dress.

"Well, they abandoned us." She looked at her leather boots embarrassed. "Our village used to be larger, but a few months ago some demons came through and decimated everything. They killed my father that's why my mom now runs the Pub alone with my older brother's help. We were told the goddesses were going to come and help us, but when they showed up they took one look at the demon army and left." Tears filled her eyes, breaking my heart. I wish I could have stopped it. I feel my own water up as I watch her.

"Emma, I honestly don't know. I can promise you that we are not all like that, and I will do everything in my own power to help you from now on" I took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She launched herself into my arms and I embraced her patting her on the head.

Her brother poked his head out the door. "Come on, mom said dinner is ready." He peers at me, uncertainty on his face. "Mom said you should come to the pub. She wants to give you a meal as thanks."

I smiled at him and stood helping Emma to her feet as she dashed to the house.

"It's the first building down the road." He informed me quickly closing the door.

I brush my clothes off and walked toward the building he had indicated. I slowly open the door; not sure about how human rules were. Should I knock first? I glanced around and saw chairs and tables scattered all around. The room was empty except only three patrons. Two old men talking in the corner lost in their world, and a person in a heavy cloak completely covering them was sitting at the bar.

I approached the bar and looked around for the owner. She came out of the back with a large box of bottles in her arms. I worried she might drop it. "Would you like some help?" I offer.

She shakes her head. "You've helped us enough." I wait while she sets it on the ground. "What would you like to eat and drink?" She asks coming up next to me.

"I'm not sure. I've never had human food before." I reply sheepishly my face turning red. "Surprise me?"

She nodded and disappeared into the back again. I took a seat next to the person at the bar.

"Did you follow me?" The voice beside me accused.

I turn toward it. It sounded familiar and caused my heart to speed up. It couldn't be the demon prince, I have to be hearing things. Why would he be in a small random human area sitting doing nothing but drinking some kind of liquid that did not smell pleasant?

He removed the hood of his cloak and glared at me before taking another sip of his gross drink. "Well?" He questioned mug still to his lips.

"How could I follow you? I don't even know where we are." I complained gaining an incredulous glance. He wouldn't stop staring at me. I felt vulnerable and awkward. "Could you please look somewhere else?" I wrung my hands together nervously as my face heated up again.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He mocked slamming his now empty mug hard on the wood countertop.

The barkeeper walked out of the back room, and without a word refilled the demon's drink before heading back away again. It was my turn to glare as I was annoyed with his behavior. "You should have said please instead of banging it like some barbarian." I criticized.

He grinned. "She's here to serve me. I don't care if she doesn't like my manners. She's still getting paid." As if to prove it he reached inside his cloak and threw some gold coins down. "If you're not stalking me, then why are you here goddess?" He says the last word with slight irritation.

"I have a name, and if you continue to talk to me you better start using it." I snap forgetting all together where I am and whom I am talking to. I bite the inside of my cheek as a reminder to keep my mouth shut. I pause as I wait to see if I have to defend myself against some attack. But instead of being angry by my outburst, he laughs.

"You've got a bit of a temper." He commented obviously amused by my response.

"Why are you here Meliodas?" I ask trying to figure him out. If he just wanted the drink he could have taken the whole supply after killing the entire town within seconds. Why was he here? It was weird to think he just wanted to booze and be around humans.

He looked down at his mug as if that is his only reason. "Why are you here Elizabeth?" My heart fluttered when he said my name. I was honestly surprised he remembered it.

He ignored my question with his own. He was infuriating. "I wanted to meet humans." I mumbled realizing how idiotic that sounded.

He appeared disgusted. "Why? They aren't anything special. Most don't even know how to hold a weapon let alone do any magic." He studied me quizzically again.

I tried to find a way to explain it, but I couldn't unless I showed just how little about the world I did know. Instead of speaking I stared into his coal black eyes like they were sucking me in. My brain echoed in my head to look anywhere else; that I might lose myself if I continued. I closed my eyes to stop drowning. "They are kind and interesting." I retort annoyed by his behavior. He did know he was in a human bar, right?

"Kind? More like boring, selfish, and weak. Do you know how easily one of the clans, if they chose to, could just annihilate the entire group?" He snapped his fingers. "And don't tell me your clan has never considered it."

I wanted to defend them, but what Mael had said the last time we had talked about destroying the whole demon race made the words refuse to form. I wasn't sure how my mother felt but I couldn't recall any memories of her saying anything nice about humans. I couldn't say the words that would make his statement false. I remained silent and lowered my head; which he took as confirmation.

"You never answered my question as to why you're here in this human town?" I see him shake his head before he downed his second full mug.

"To be alone." He answered simply. "Which you are ruining."

"You spoke to me first." I reminded him. I looked up as the bar owner came back in with a plate of food and something to drink. I picked up my utensils and poked at the food intimidated until the demon chuckled silently; and huffing I shoved more than I should have into my mouth. It was really good. I had never had anything quite like it.

I realized the owner was waiting for my reaction so I smiled at her. "Thank you. It's delicious."

She put her head down. "I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come to our little town, my daughter would have succumbed to her illness." She smiled brightly at me before moving to go check on the other two customers across the room.

"What was the point?" The demon asked suddenly with a confused look. "What did you get out of it? What are you trying to accomplish?" He appeared like he genuinely couldn't figure out my motives. I thought that helping people was good enough. Did I need to have anything else?

"I don't understand what you mean. I just wanted to help." I frowned. Why was I answering him? It's not as if his opinions on my decisions change anything.

"But why? What do you actually get out of it? She said the girl was dying right? It's not like she's your kin or a charge you're responsible for. How do you know if it actually wasn't fate you stopped? If she was destined to die wouldn't a different tragedy befall her? What if tomorrow another attack happens in the town, and she's a casualty; wouldn't that be a waste of time and energy spent on a stranger you might never see again?" It was the most I had ever heard him speak. He was irritated with me, but I couldn't figure out why. I watched him as he impatiently waited for me to say something.

"It would not have been a waste." I argue. "She got extra time, and it's not like I'm using my abilities for anything better right now." I snapped which caused him to grin amused? I didn't realize he had struck a nerve. Technically I am not even supposed to be here right now helping anyone. I was supposed to be a good daughter and follow whatever instructions were given to me. I should have stayed in the Fairy King's Forest waiting for Ludociel to tell me when it was time to go home instead of wandering in human towns recklessly.

"I thought all you goddesses wanted were more slaves who fall obediently at your feet. That's what you use them for isn't it? What was that ability I see the Archangels use all the time? People call it a blessing but its name is Cheat Hope." He said sardonically.

I flinch. I hate that spell. I knew how to use it but I haven't ever had a need. I didn't know the Archangels used it that often. "We aren't all like the Archangels." I muttered lowly avoiding eye contact as my thoughts drifted back to Mael.

"Than what do YOU want?" He leaned closer to me.

I fiddle with my hands as my heart started pounding at his proximity. "Peace." I whisper as I force my hands to still and place them in my lap.

"Peace." He snorts. "That's just not possible."

"Why?" I ask defeatedly. Our eyes lock and once again I'm drawn into the endless depth. I could see him shift uncomfortably on his stool.

"Neither one of our parents will back down. As long as both are alive at the same time this war will continue," He said sadly as he dropped from my intense gaze.

He seemed like he wants this war over too. He might have given up, but I will not. "I will make sure we have peace no matter what it takes." I said determined to see the end to all this violence and pain.

"You do know that this war has been going on longer then either of us have been around. Besides to go against our parents is suicide. I don't know about you, but I don't plan on dying any time soon." He picked up his mug and chugged the rest; slamming it down once again demanding another. I watched as the woman sweeps in quietly and fills his mug for the third time in twenty minutes.

I glare at him. "Are you really so selfish that your life matters over thousands? What if you could end all of it, but it required you to make sacrifices?"

"Yes. I don't know whoever you have been talking to; or whatever books you've been reading. You haven't been in the battle for very long. Every single person is selfish by nature. Sure, they claim in the heat of the moment that they would shield their loved ones, but when that time comes they never do. Demons, Humans, Fairies, Vampires, Giants, and Goddesses we all are selfish. War only brings out the worst of it." He shakes his head and in those black eyes I see pity.

"You're wrong." I feel tears begin to form. I will not cry in front of him. I grip the side of my stool frustrated. "I would for anyone."

He examined me for a second. "You're saying you would put your life on the line for a complete and utter stranger?"

I didn't understand where his questions were headed, but I nodded vehemently. I would do it if I had to.

"Interesting." Was all he said as his eyes shifted past me like he heard his name being called. "If I got up right now and lifted my sword." He reached underneath the cloak taking out the long thick blade. "And walked over to those two useless drunken humans to kill them you wouldn't just attempt to stop me but also step in the way?"

I sighed. Do I have to keep repeating myself? "Yes." A hint of anger lacing my voice at his unbelievable curiosity.

"Don't you think that's foolish?" He still was staring at the men in the corner. "What if I had a good reason?"

"No reason is a good reason." Why are we still having this conversation? "Violence is never an excuse to hurt someone. Whatever they have done to hurt you doesn't make you harming them any better." I push my plate away and pick up the drink the barkeeper had given me. I taste it and it's not water what is that flowery amazing taste? I drink more.

The demon has gone quiet. I followed his gaze. The men from the corner had left in a hurry their mugs spilt on the table the contents dripping onto the floor. Footsteps softly come our way as the barkeep comes back out. "You finished?" She asks me keeping a distance from the demon as she quickly grabs for my plate and mug.

The rest happened so fast I wasn't even sure what exactly I saw. The next thing I knew the demon's blade was covered in blood, and the bar owner was no longer in view. I blinked trying to comprehend my surroundings, but for some odd reason I couldn't seem to focus as my sight went blurry. I tried to stand, but my legs gave out and the world began to spin. I braced myself for the impact on the floor, only to hear someone curse and strong arms wrap around me as I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4 Demon Realm

Chapter 4: The Demon Realm

A/N: I decided to change it up a bit because I just love writing from Meliodas' point of view so it will go back and forth. I do not own anything. R&R please.

Meliodas POV

I set the goddess down on my bed. After she collapsed I wasn't sure where I should take her. It's not like I could just waltz into Heaven without causing even more problems; not just for me but for her as well. I glance at her passed out form irritated. How could she be so ignorant not just about the war but about life?

Humans are so easy to understand, I read the pub owner's mind as soon as the goddess walked in. The woman claimed she was happy her daughter was healed and, she was partially grateful but, she blamed the goddesses for her husband's death; even though it was the demons who wrecked her village. Yes, the goddesses had cowardly abandoned the town after seeing the size of the army, but not having seen any of them since; she decided to take it out on the one that showed up, not even taking into consideration that without this random naive goddess her daughter would still be sick and on deaths door.

I peered back at the goddess. She should have known the woman put poison in her drink. I sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at her. If I hadn't been so preoccupied, I would have taken the drink from her before she had the chance. Our conversation left a bitterness in my mouth. Nobody is that trusting. I couldn't believe the words she stated. Wanting to end the war? Good luck on that. I doubt anyone even knows why they fight anymore except their unwavering loyalty to the Demon King or Supreme Deity.

I kept trying to figure out if she really was that much of an idiot or if for some reason she has been kept away from the war until recently. I don't recall her being in any previous battles or anywhere at all until she had turned my army away. I ground my teeth as I remembered my brother Zeldris laughing for weeks afterward; reminding me every time he passed me. I wasn't sure how she did it, but I did know that when the Demon King found out; he commanded that she be killed on sight so she wouldn't be able to do it again.

She seemed to have disappeared for a while, until I heard a rumor someone who looked like her had appeared in the Fairy King's Forest; so, I confronted her a few days ago. It was interesting to see she didn't fear me, yet her heart still raced. I couldn't figure out why. When she told me her name, and whom she was I was surprised to say the least. I didn't even know the Supreme Deity had a daughter.

I didn't plan on seeing her again so soon. I had randomly picked a human settlement and wanting to be away from my responsibilities for a while; and went to the only bar in town for a drink. Because of my black eyes it caused other races to automatically go into fight or flight mode; so, I concealed myself in a thick cloak. She walked into the same bar as I did; out of all the places she could have been, and sat down on a stool next to me.

I honestly thought she was stalking me at first, but her eyes were too clear to be lying. It was just bad timing on my part I guess. For some reason her innocence annoyed me. I kept questioning her to see if she would slip up and reveal her true nature, but the more she spoke the more passionate she became.

I could tell she didn't like the Archangels, but I wondered why. Aren't they supposed to be the perfect examples of the goddess clan and what they stood for? Shouldn't she be ordering them? She should be on the front lines; especially if she has the power to make the mindless Albion's forget their orders and turn away. I remembered seeing the look on her pretty face when the Archangels showed up. She looked like a child caught stealing.

I blinked and turned back to the unconscious goddess. Did I really think she was pretty? I examined her more closely. I crawled across the bed and hovered over her. I brush her bangs out of her face, and really focus on how she looked. She was actually really beautiful. Too bad she was not very smart.

I'm not sure how long I stayed there memorizing her features. I felt compelled to, like she was the only thing in the world that mattered. I was pulled out of my daze by sounds in the hallway outside my bedroom. I dashed to the door to make sure I locked it. A lock wouldn't keep someone out if they really wanted to get in; but it would give me a few extra seconds to prepare myself.

Orders from the Demon King were to kill the goddess on sight. Needless to say, I was going against this order by not just killing her; but because I snuck her into the demon realm. What else was I supposed to do? Something about her told me that I had to protect her. I didn't have anywhere else close, and the antidote for the poison the human gave her wasn't something you just run into. The only place I knew to get to it easily was here in Gowther's lab.

I leaned over her again. She should be waking up soon. She'd have a massive headache, but the other side effects should have worn off by now. I sat in a chair next to the bed and impatiently waited for her to get up. I read the notes left on my desk while I was gone. I kept getting distracted as I would look from the notes to her on the bed.

I heard her move slightly and sigh. The sound twisted my stomach, what was this weird feeling? Am I getting sick? I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until my lungs started to burn. I turned the chair to face her as she sat up, panic in her eyes. Well at least that was a normal reaction.

"Where am I?" She squeaked pulling her knees up to her chest. Her gaze fell on me and she instantly calmed as she waited for my answer.

"The Demon Realm." I shrug picking up some whiskey and pouring myself a shot.

She grabbed her head. The movement probably causing the headache to appear. "What happened? And why am I here?" She swung her legs over the side of the mattress.

I was about to tell her when someone knocked on my door. "Shut up and keep quiet" I demanded pushing her back onto the bed, throwing the heavy blanket over her so her wings would be hidden. I walked to the door irritated.

"What do you want?" I don't leave the doorframe as I stand in front of it blocking whoever was there from viewing inside. I roll my eyes when a familiar female demon huffs at me. I couldn't for the life of me remember her name.

"Where have you been?" She shrieked like she needed to know my schedule and I contemplate if I should rip her voice box out.

Annoyed now, I glare. I was hoping it was just a servant who would just go away after a moment but the look on her face told me she has more than that on her mind. "I don't owe you an explanation." I come out into the hall shutting the door behind me. This conversation is not going to be over quick.

"You told me yesterday we might meet up for some fun." She pouted shaking her hips suggestively. Ugh, did she actually think that was attractive?

"Might being the keyword." I respond as I vaguely recall the chat.

"What's happened to you? You have been distant the last couple weeks." She accused crossing her arms. "Is there someone else?" Her voice dropped as she eyes the door.

"Nothing's changed, except you're an idiot." How dumb can she be? This was supposed to be casual and definitely not exclusive. Her loss not mine.

"Excuse me? Are you telling me after all these weeks we've been getting together that you haven't developed feelings for me?" She pressed herself against me roughly.

"The only feelings I got from you was an orgasm. Thanks for that but you're now being too clingy and need to leave before I get angry." I shoved her back dusting myself off.

"Meliodas. I love you." She whimpers pathetically.

"Gross." I mumble and rub my eyes. "You do know I don't even know your name, right? Nor do I stay up late at night thinking of you. You're boring. The only thing you had going for you was your body. And you've now ruined that. I told you from the beginning not to get attached, and that it was only sex but you don't listen, do you?" She tried to open her mouth but my hands wrapped around her throat before she could make anymore annoying noise. "If you want to leave with your life you shouldn't speak anymore it's irritating. Don't come around here anymore unless you want to die." I squeeze until she's gasping for breath tugging on my hands in an effort to break free.

I hear laughing from a few feet away as my younger brother comes into sight. I let her go and she fell to the ground clinching her throat. She scrambled to get up and away quickly. She darted down the hall.

"What was all that about?" Zeldris asked still laughing.

"She loves me." I say with disgust. "What are you doing here?" I question hoping the goddess was still under the covers and silent; as I try to get my brother to move along before opening the door again.

"Father told me to find you and give you the new assignment." He hands me a piece of parchment. "Honestly I was surprised you were here. Last I knew, you wanted to do your people watching."

I grin and punch him in the arm. "Shut up. I wanted a drink."

"That's what you always say but you could drink here. You like to watch those dumb humans. I can't figure out why they fascinate you so much." He shrugs and shakes his head. "The Commandments are waiting for you in the meeting room." He adds on as he walks away.

I pause before opening my door and going in. I yank the blanket off her. "They're gone."

"What happened, and why am I here?" She cradled her head in an attempt to stop the pain. "I don't really remember anything." She looked around and her eyes fell onto my sword sitting against the wall. "Did you kill someone?" She glances at me, horrified seeing the blood I still hadn't cleaned off the large blade. No reason to lie to her.

"Yeah, the bartender poisoned you." I state as I take my seat back at the desk and set down the paper my brother handed me.

She quietly stared at the wall, I guess she was lost in her own thoughts. "But she was so nice." She muttered disbelievingly. "Did you kill her?" I didn't need to look at her to know she was crying. I could hear the hitch in her voice as she wiped at her face.

"She put poison in your drink." Did she really need me to spell it out for her? "She was trying to KILL you." Who was she crying for? I couldn't understand her actions.

"Now Emma and her brother are orphans because of me." She said it so lowly I don't think she was speaking to me. She's not crying for herself, she's crying for the murderous woman's offspring? I was getting frustrated trying to figure her out.

"Children become orphans every day, with or without war." I see her tear-stained cheeks as she glances at me from under her long silver hair.

"Yes, but not because of me." She laid her head down on my pillows before looking to me. "Why did you take me here? Why did you save me?"

"I didn't know where else to go. I knew we had the cure for it here, so I just brought you to my room." I knew I could explain it better but part of me didn't know the answer either. When I looked over to her she was fast asleep.

I couldn't believe it. She fell asleep? She shouldn't have been so comforted in a place she knows people could kill her. How does she know I won't do it? I could change my mind, and decide to just get rid of her. Her face is so peaceful. So I watched her for a while; I then went to the bed and put the blankets back on her gently.

Curiously, without thinking, my hands grab one of her wings. They're a lot softer than I had imagined. Still just allowing myself to do whatever as my brain was not responding; I climbed onto the bed and leaned close to her face, smelling her. I couldn't describe it, so many different things passed though my mind trying to identify the smell; but nothing seemed good enough. My eyes landed on her slightly frowning lips. If she smelled this good I wondered how she tasted. I brought my own just a millimeter away from hers to see, but jumped at the banging on my door.

I flew across the room and grabbed the door, opened it up, and dived out before slamming it behind me. I glared at the intruder. I growled when I saw the doll. "What?"

Gowther tilted his head to the side trying to understand my sudden irritation. "We have a mission. Zeldris said you were going to meet us; but you didn't so I volunteered to come get you. Did I interrupt something."

"What? No." I deny not that telling the doll would cause any harm. "Fine, but before we go, I need you to put a perfect cube around my room. I have something in there that I don't need people poking at."

He nodded and quickly cast the spell before catching up to me down the long hall. "Seems like this new assignment will be fun." He commented trying to break the tension.

"More like exhausting." I complained. My mind wandering back into my bedroom where the goddess was, she should be fine until I get back; but I hoped it would be quick, which is never my luck.

"Sleep well." Gowther called to me when we got back from the LONG mission. I was exhausted. I opened my door forgetting in my tiredness that someone was in my bed, and stripped my clothes off before crawling under the blankets and passing out.

Hours later I was entangled in something. I opened my eyes and saw silver hair in my face. I blow it out of the way. The goddess was still sleeping, but at some point, we wrapped around each other. It was interesting to say the least. Normally I am not this exhausted. I have never had a female sleep in my bed before. After sex I always kicked them out for alone time.

She was so warm, and I was still sleepy, so giving in I curled up around her and fell back out. I'm not sure how much time passed, but I knew when she was awake. I lazily gazed at her wide eyes. "Do you always wake up noisy?" I muttered stretching.

"Are you naked?" She asked her face bright red.

Huh, I didn't take her to be that innocent. "I always sleep naked." I sat up causing her to make a strangled noise, and put her hands over her face. "Does that bother you?" I ask getting out of bed and looking for my clothes.

"Of course, it bothers me." She grumbles into her hand. "I'm in a strange place waking up to a naked person. I haven't even had any type of physical relationship with anyone, let alone wake next to a naked demon."

I grinned amused by this. "You were the one wrapped around me." I stated seeing her face go from red to almost blue. "You're attractive. I find it hard to believe you haven't had sex."

"No, I haven't. It's not like there is a lot to choose from in heaven, most are off fighting in the war." She uncovered her face when I put pants on.

Intrigued, I got back on the bed and I heard her heart start beating very fast. I moved her hands and placed them over her head as I used the rest of my body to pin her down, so she couldn't move away. Panic flashed across her face. Finally, a normal response. I brush my nose along her neck seeing what it would cause her to do. I hear her sigh nervously.

I like that sound. I've been with plenty of woman; but for some reason this one made me feel different. I once again wondered what she would taste like. I missed my chance last night but maybe her being awake will be more fun. I lowered my mouth close to her, being slow on purpose. Her heart and breathing increased. She hadn't said a word, but her body told me she wanted this. I waited to see if she would protest, but she didn't. Because I was curious myself, I pressed my lips to hers experimentally; she responded instantly, kissing me back.

She tasted amazing. I wanted more. I felt a slight sense of panic, but I couldn't place it. My mind was telling me I'm in danger; but from what I didn't know. My thoughts stopped as my body took over forgetting who either of us were. Concentrating only this moment in time; my hands let hers go as I pulled her body closer to me. She put her hands into my hair and twirled it around, stirring up an intense need inside me.

My body was fighting with my brain. I didn't just want her, I needed her. Everything about her was intoxicating. This was the danger my mind tried to warn me about. She whispered my name, and it brought me back to reality. I forced myself to hop off the bed and go to the basin in the corner. I splashed cold water on my face breathing heavily.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I turned back to her. She was confused. Her lips were swollen, and they appeared to be pouting. I grabbed my boots and shirt off the floor and quickly put them on. "Come on. Let's go. I have to get you back to the Fairy King's Forest before they notice you disappeared."

She adjusts her hair, her wings, and slipped her own boots on before quietly nodding to me in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5 Secret meeting

Chapter 5: Secret meetings

Disclaimer: Do not own anything kkthx.

A/N: Please someone review. It's driving me nuts lol.

Meliodas POV:

I down a second mug of ale as I stare blankly at the wall. After I had returned the goddess to the Fairy King's Forest I couldn't get her out of my head. It was pathetic and frustrating. It's only been a week, and here I am wondering what she was doing. I was bored out of my mind.

I signaled to the bartender to pour me another, when he lifts his brow. "You sure you should have another? You already look drunk." He commented. I turn my black eyes to his. He had no idea how little this alcohol affected me. I was nowhere near drunk, I wish I was though. He shrinks back after seeing my murderous glare and quickly refills my mug.

I hadn't been sleeping, her smell still lingered on my sheets, just barely. My thoughts wandered back to when I was tangled up with her under the covers. I had never done anything like that before. My guard was down, and I had completely forgotten she was there until I remembered her body heat warming me; causing me to fall back out so effortlessly.

I've been furious at everything and everyone around me. I can't stop these thoughts and feelings that just pass through me whenever they like. I should have listened to my brain before I kissed her. I was so arrogant, I didn't think she could affect me in any way. I now find myself craving her taste and smell like I no longer have a choice. It reminds me of humans who take certain herbs or powders and after they wear off, they go through withdrawal from the chemical.

I drained my ale. The bartender learned his lesson because I didn't have to remind him what might happen if he didn't refill it. Normally watching these humans and drinking would ward off the boredom but now it just angers me. Making up my mind, I chug my refill and decide to go find the girl to make her pay for making me feel like this. She should still be in the forest where I left her and if she wasn't I would go track her down.

I got up from my stool and dropped a coin purse on the counter before I left. I stepped outside, and using my darkness formed wings on my back. I flew fast through the air not really enjoying the experience like I used to. I walk into the fog as soon as I land. Gloxinia would know the moment I passed through, but the forest wouldn't reject me because I wasn't going to hurt it or it's inhabitants. As long as I am fast and quiet I should get in and out just fine.

I didn't know what I would do once I found her. All I knew was I needed to be near her again. I close my eyes and focused on her power to locate her. She's near the other fairies in the sacred tree. I would have to separate her quickly without them noticing. I flew to the large tree and made sure I stayed out of sight.

When I spotted her leaning against a branch it was like I could finally breathe again. She was safe and smiling. I felt irritated she didn't smile like that for me, not yet anyways. Something to think about later. I snuck around and through the branches until I was less than a foot away from her.

Making sure nobody was looking in her direction, I reached out and cover her mouth so she couldn't scream. I sweep her into my arms and fly off. The startled look on her face was worth it. I didn't stop until we were safely out of the forest. She didn't struggle or question why I was randomly stealing her. She patiently waited until we landed before speaking.

She put both of her hands behind her back. "What was so important that you couldn't have just asked me to come with you?" She didn't sound angry even though she had every right to be, her tone made it seem like she was elated? What could be going through her mind?

I shoved my hands into my pockets trying to settle down. Just carrying her with her body against mine momentarily was enough to have my senses going crazy. Did she know what she was doing to me? I wanted to grab her and kiss her to taste her again until I am satisfied. Maybe if I got my fill of her I could move on bored with the same thing over and over again like I always do with other women. Part of me knew that she wasn't like the others though, and I still hadn't answered her.

"What did you do to me?" I accuse not thinking before I talk. That's not how I wanted to start this exchange. Would I ever be able to get ahold of myself around her?

She frowns. "I don't understand?"

Unable to stop myself at this point I rushed to her, I close the distance between us, and press her against the side of a cliff. I indulge myself by sticking my face into her neck to smell her and sigh with relief. She stiffens in my arms but I haven't had all I wanted yet so uncharacteristically I slowly put my lips to her, neck and move up to her jaw before trailing down again. I thought this would be enough; but now both my mind and body are telling me I needed more to live.

She moaned faintly, and the sound made my stomach twist. "Meliodas." She says my name trying to get my attention but I can't get myself to stop as I nibble on the tip of her ear. "Meliodas!" She grabs my face and brings it up to her.

Breathlessly I gaze into her eyes. Confusion flits across them along with hints of desire and annoyance. "What are you doing?" Her face turns red as I just continue to stare at her; probably making her uncomfortable. "When did your eyes turn green?" She gently caresses my cheek.

My eyes changed colors? That's news to me but I can't focus on that with her lips being so close to my face. "You're driving me insane." I whisper into her ear causing her to shiver.

"I'm not trying to." She whispers back both of us not sure where to go from here.

"What kind of spell have you cast on me?" I finally ask stepping back from her angrily. The moment I was away from her my body ached painfully.

She wrapped her arms around herself defensively. "I don't understand what is going on here. You took me remember, and practically threw yourself at me." She looks like she's about to cry. I instantly wish I could take back my words.

I opened my mouth to argue but she wasn't wrong. I scowl. I felt awkward now. I scrubbed my hands over my face putting space between us. Strong anger was bubbling up, but now it wasn't at her, it was at myself. How could I be so reckless and stupid?

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Do I look okay?" I snap back. I didn't mean to yell but I couldn't seem to control my actions.

"Maybe I can help if you tell me what's wrong." She grabbed my hand unexpectedly. She should be scared of me but instead she's trying to comfort me.

"I can't even explain it to myself, let alone put it into words." I mumble glancing at our hands linked together. My anger ebbed away. The simple gesture calmed me. The next words that come out of my mouth surprise even me. "I missed you." Was that what I was feeling when she was away from me? I try to think back to a time when I might have missed someone but couldn't.

She blushes. "That's sweet." She squeezed my hand before glancing up at the sky and frowned. "I have to go." She yanked her hands from mine. The feel of her walking away makes me cold, I want her warmth again so I grasp her waist effectively stopping her from leaving me. I briefly wonder what I could do to make her never leave my side. Is that what I want? I pull her tighter.

"Please don't go." I whisper. I'm shocked that I use the word please and ask it so pitifully. What is going on with me? She smiled beautifully back at me and kisses my cheek sadly.

"I wish I didn't, but Ludociel." She says his name like a curse before continuing. "Is coming to take me home soon." The thought of her not just leaving but being in a place I couldn't follow causes my chest to hurt unbearably.

"When can I see you again?" I ask throwing caution to the wind. Consequences be damned. I place my face against her back breathing in her scent as much as possible to commit it to memory.

"I don't know. I am not usually let out." She responds. That's an interesting way to put it. Was she being held hostage? She leaned back into me. "Could you meet me tomorrow?"

Without thinking I blurt out, "Where?"

"The closest place I could get to without causing someone to look for me would be Heaven's old Theater." She gives me the general location. "I like to go there to be alone so it'll be our secret." She giggled conspiratorial, which made me smile. The thought of the two of us having a secret was interesting.

"What time?" I let her go and twirl her around before I hesitantly place a soft kiss to her lips.

"Um, How about dusk? Everyone should be busy by then." She slowly backed up. "I have to go now." Regret filled her voice. I watched as she disappeared back into the forest.

What came over me? I pace back and forth as I tried to figure out how I felt about the godde... Elizabeth. I have kissed her multiple times now I should start using her name. Elizabeth is going to be the death of me if I'm not careful; but for some reason I couldn't find myself to care as long as she was safe. I flopped onto the ground and wished tomorrow was here.

I showed up way early, too impatient to wait back home. I didn't want to have my head foggy so I avoided drinking like I would've to pass the time. I peered around the stadium like structure. It was obvious nobody had actually used it as a theater for a really long time; as the statues littered the ground. I wouldn't have even known it was here if she hadn't told me. I looked like the only person to set foot on it in thousands of years.

I wandered exploring the ruins hoping the damn sun would set soon. I heard footsteps not far from me so being cautious; I hid behind a pillar just to be sure before peeking around the corner. I saw her silver hair and my hearts picked up speed. It's only been about a day and a half, yet I feel like it's been forever.

I gave up trying to contain myself. Why do things halfway? Excited I run to her and swing her around. Without asking I put her against the pillar I was behind earlier and hungrily take her lips.

She didn't miss a beat as she kissed me back generously. Her arms wrap around my shoulders pulling me in closer. I don't know how much time passed but too soon she is removing her lips and puts her head on my chest.

A word went through my mind as I listened to her breathing, Obsessed. That was how I was acting, I wasn't sure how to slow it down now.

"Meliodas?" She moves to look at me. "What is this?"

I was confused by her question. "What is what?" I reply stupidly.

She points to herself and back to me. "What are we doing?"

I frowned. I wasn't sure, the only thing that made any kind of sense to me was I needed to be around her. "I don't know." I cast my eyes to the stones below our feet. I knew I shouldn't want to be near her. She was the enemy. This could mess everything up with the commandments and the demons. Even knowing all of that just being with her was worth it. We're literally opposites, with her light and my darkness but I couldn't get myself to care.

She was silent while I considered it longer. Lost in my own thoughts so much I didn't even notice when we ended up on the benches sitting next to each other.

"I'm not a good person." I find I want her to know me. Not just the prince or the demon but me. "I like ale probably too much. I have a bad temper and I'm selfish. I get bored easily. I've killed so many I can't even count; some were ordered but others were simply because they irritated me." Why was I babbling all the bad stuff? I have good qualities, right? I stop talking while I think. She probably thinks I am unstable now. She should be running far away from me. A realization popped into my mind. I wanted to be better for her.

"You aren't all that bad." She gives me a small smile.

"Elizabeth, you should stay away from me. I'm not good." As I was saying the words I didn't mean them. I wanted her closer not farther away but I should consider what is best for her.

"You saved my life. You took care of me when you should have just let me die. Of course, I know you've done some terrible things; but that doesn't make you who you are. I am comfortable around you. You haven't hurt me or forced me to do anything I wouldn't want to do." She put my face in her hands and kisses my cheek.

I don't deserve those words. I need her to understand that I am a bad person and all wrong to even think about her. Annoyed by her laid-back behavior I do something only a bastard would do. I grab her chest through her plain dress rubbing her breast roughly. They are pleasantly squishy and feel like a pillow are the passing thoughts in my mind. I wait for the slap that should have come but instead she takes a deep breath and shyly fiddles with her hands while her face blushes a dark red.

"You think you're proving your point, but I know you're trying to make me mad at you." She turns her bright face to me with eyes full of trust that I didn't earn.

I stare at her. I guess I'll just have to go a little further. Narrowing my eyes, I pushed her to the ground and bend over her as I bit her shoulder causing her to bleed as I shove her dress out of the way so I could feel the flesh beneath. She doesn't move to stop me nor does she try to talk.

It's when I hear her whimper in pain that I conclude I don't like that sound. I want to hear her sighing and moaning from pleasure not pain. Disgusted with myself I stand and am about to fly off when she attaches herself to my chest.

"Please don't go." She echoed the words I asked the other day.

"You should be with someone who doesn't do those things to you. Someone who can stand by your side and make you happy." I try to peel her off of me but she surprisingly has a strong grip and I don't want to injure her anymore so I drop my arms defeated. "Not a murderer."

"Don't you think that's my decision to make?" She glared at me with a miserable attempt at trying to look angry.

I couldn't help it, I double over and laugh. "That was so..." I search for a word. "Adorable." I couldn't recall the last time I laughed this hard or felt so much fun since I have been around her.

"I'm trying to be mad, stop making me smile." She complained. "Meliodas." She waits to finish until I gain control and look at her. "Something about you and being near you makes me happy and it feels right. If you leave now I'll just go back to waiting for my few friends to show up into my lonely life."

I blink trying to comprehend when the conversation changed. How could I deny her when being around her feels natural to me too? I didn't want her to be lonely and I selfishly wanted to be around her as well. My gaze goes to her shoulder to see she healed herself from my attack. I feel an odd sensation I had never felt before, as my face gets hot and I feel terrible. Shame, I vowed to never feel that again, so I said a sentence I had never used before. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry."

She surprises me by crushing her mouth on mine desperately. My hearts were pounding erratically as I passionately kissed her back wishing I never had to leave. My only responsibility being by her side and getting a drink now and then. An image pops into my head, I could run a tavern with good drinks, not very good food, and Elizabeth running around in a small skirt.

Night has fallen and I see the expression that tells me her time is up. "Can you meet me here again tomorrow? I have something I want to give you."

She nods. "Same time?"

"Until than try to be safe." I mutter.

"What do you mean by that?" She takes offense but I just grin.

"You're brave but you do remember standing in front of my army. I had at least 6 of the commandments with me and you didn't even worry about how much danger you were in. You don't seem to realize when something is not good for you. So please. Don't do any daring stuff that might harm you without me around okay?"

"I'll try." She wants to be irritated but she can see I mean it so she gives me one last smile before flying off.

I go to my room and begin rummaging for the item I wanted to give her when my door burst open. Only one person would think it's okay to just strut into my room. "Where are your manners?" I shout to him.

"Nonexistent like yours." He retorts smugly.

"Don't lump me in with you." I stand up from the corner I was looking in and look at my brother. "What do you want?" I am already frustrated I hope he gets to the point soon.

Zeldris tilts his head to the side. "What's wrong with your face?"

I sigh. "I swear if you try to hit me like when we were ; I will break every bone in your body." I threaten.

He comes closer to me then he snickers. "Who's the unlucky woman?" He asked pointing to my eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I can see your eyes. You're in love. So, who's the unfortunate woman? Please tell me it's not the chick you were strangling last week. Unless you're into that." He winks teasing me.

I push him away. "Gross." I find the object I was looking for and shove it into my pocket before he could see. "Love seriously? What would you know about it? You're just a baby."

His face turns serious. "I have someone I care about very much." My eyes go wide as I watch my brother blush. "Speaking of which I have something I need your help with tomorrow." He tries to make it look like it's just something small; but there is pleading in his eyes.

"I have a prior arrangement but I'll make it work. What is it?" Putting my hands on my hips I waited for him to spit it out as I see him hesitate.

"There is going to be an attack tomorrow and I really need you and the commandments there to help." He normally didn't ask me like this. Usually it was a command from the Demon King but this seems like a personal favor. "It's important." He stressed.

"Alright I'll be there. Just write down where and times and put it on my desk." As an afterthought I add, "Make sure you send a copy to Gowther." He would make sure I remember, stupid doll, doesn't let anything slip by.

He fills out the information and puts it on my desk. "I'm counting on you Meliodas." I take the paper and skim over it before setting it down again.

"Yeah, yeah, now get out." I jab at him until he's out the door. When he is gone I take the orb out of my pocket and stare at it before collapsing onto my bed. Love? No, I doubt that. I wasn't completely sure. Did I really fall that fast? I shuttered. And with a goddess of all things? I laugh louder then I intended as I picture the Demon King's face when he finds out his son was in love with, not any goddess but, the Supreme Deity's daughter.


	6. Chapter 6: Conflict

Chapter 6: Conflict

Disclaimer: I own nothing still.

A/N: Thank you for the favs and the reviews made my day!

Meliodas POV:

I was bored. I hated waiting around, but it couldn't be helped. I hear shuffling around me reminding me I'm not the only bored one. Glancing over my shoulder I see the commandments all standing haphazardly on the hill we were waiting on. Monspeet comes beside me and I turn to him.

"How much longer must we wait?" He asked impatiently stroking his mustache.

"Not much longer." I hoped it wouldn't be anyways. He walks back to his original position next to Derieri and whispers to her and she huffs.

"Why are we even here?" She demanded, speaking up. "The Demon king didn't order this."

I glared at her. "No, but you will do as you're told because your leader says so." I saw her mouth snap shut. I didn't want to be here either, but I promised Zeldris. I looked out from the hill that was just on the outskirts of Edinburgh where our allies the vampires lived. I watched their pathetic looking army behind us, and knew it would be down to the commandments to take on the four Archangels who were reported to be here today.

I wanted this over soon. Midday was already here which meant I would need to be meeting with Elizabeth in just a few hours.

I don't bother greeting the person who lands quietly on my right side. "Took you long enough." I complain to Zeldris seeing he had a woman next to him. She had her hair pulled back in a braid, the color seemed to fluctuate in the lightening so I wasn't sure what color it was. She didn't show any emotion on her face. I couldn't tell if she was pretty or not my opinion seemed to be biased lately. I briefly wonder if this is the one he claimed to care for yesterday. It was interesting to see she was a vampire. I'm sure the Demon King is thrilled about that I think sarcastically.

Galand steps forward. "What are we waiting on?" He addresses Zeldris irritated.

"Just wait." He rolled his eyes grabbing the woman's hand with his own. He peers out and then points to a massive army ahead of us.

Well this could be fun, is the first thought that passes through my mind but then I begin to wonder if any of them might be Elizabeth's family or friends. I shake my head; I can't think like that. I grip my large sword and put it on my shoulder to rest. I need to focus, if I don't I might end up losing my own life.

I see as they come closer that on the front lines are the Four Archangels. I normally would be excited to fight them but now I begin to ponder why are they gathering at such a small place? What strategy is this? Normally I wouldn't care but what do they gain out of attacking the vampires? Is there more to this I don't know?

I tapped my foot to trying to calm me; it didn't work. Agitated, I scanned my surroundings. Something felt off but I couldn't seem to figure out what it might be. Zeldris gazed at me curiously, but I ignored him.

As they paused, we got into position readying for the attack. When they charged toward us we rushed to meet them, clashing in the middle. I turned my brain off, and just concentrated on the battle and movement.

I swung my blade, and struck over and over again; not even looking at my victims faces. I cut my way through the lower ranks to get to the Archangels who were hovering above lazily not doing much fighting. If we could take them out it would pretty much be a win, as the rest of the army would fall apart. The dark-haired goddess, whom I believed to be the leader, was motioning with his hands like he was directing something; but the others were merely watching over the scene below paying him no mind. Who was he signaling to?

My hearts stopped as I sensed Elizabeth's presence somewhere close. I halted my fighting and began to look for her in the massive battle. She shouldn't be here, panic building as I couldn't find her in the large crowd. I glanced back to the head Archangel and noticed him getting frustrated. When his eyes landed on me, he unsheathed his own sword, and was almost instantly in front of me. I parried his attack easily having fought him before, and remembered that his grace allowed him to be extremely fast.

"Meliodas, I'm surprised to see you here." He kept his voice low as he dodged my advance. Why was he speaking barely above a whisper? I feign to the side and aimed to strike his head but he blocked.

I can tell his attention wasn't completely in this, as his gaze kept going up to the other Archangels who didn't seem to worry about their clansman. I tried to forget about the others and danced around him as we both attempted to kill the other. I got a hit on his arm slicing it open deeply, only to see it heal almost instantly. He couldn't have done so himself as there wasn't much time.

I once again did a quick sweep around, and noticed that it wasn't just him; unless it's a one-shot fatal blow, their wounds were all healing. He grinned at me amused, like he could read what I was thinking. I stupidly got distracted for that split second and his blade cut into my upper thigh.

I growled and push through the pain, before my darkness automatically spread over it and healed itself. With his guard down momentarily, he didn't notice Zeldris come to my aid, as if I needed help, and sent him flying. "The silver haired one up there." He points to the muscular goddess in gold plated armor. "Someone powerful is being protected by him and healing the lot of them. We need to take them out."

I nod and conjuring my wings fly up to the Archangel. I raise my blade to attack him when another silver haired goddess catches my eye behind him. He tried to cast ark on me but Elizabeth jumps in the way and he immediately stopped.

"Elizabeth, move." He grabs her by the arm and tosses her out of the way.

The other goddess, who I was fighting earlier, must have recovered because I fell to the ground by a powerful blow to my back. I winced and pull myself up annoyed. That hurt, I'll definitely feel that later. Elizabeth lands and plants herself between me and the Archangels.

"Elizabeth! What in heaven's name are you doing?" The leader asked lividly. "He's the Demon King's son. You're going to get yourself killed." He hissed. She hadn't told anyone that she knows me. I move trying to go around her but even though she isn't facing me, she can sense where I am and adjusts to my position.

"Ludociel please leave him alone." She begged pleading with him.

So, this was the Archangel she didn't really like. He did look like an asshole.

When she could tell he wasn't going to listen, she looked to the Archangel that had been shielding her. "Mael, I'm asking you as your friend to please leave Meliodas alone."

The muscular one she was talking to appeared to be in disbelief, hurt passed through his eyes quickly before it was replaced by an emotion I've seen hundreds of times that causes people to do foolish things, jealousy. He must have feelings toward her. I wish I could see her face to read her eyes too. He stepped forward looking like he was going to take her away.

I moved closer to her and gave him a warning raising my sword. I could easily knock out Elizabeth and deal with the threat before me. That is; until, I felt my brother with a couple of the commandments behind me. I wasn't in as much danger as Elizabeth was, Zeldris would know immediately she was the one healing them all. Wanting to protect her more than myself I spun around to face the demons and ignoring my instincts, I turned away from the Archangels.

I saw a similar look on my brother's face that the Archangel had as he examined the circle we've somehow created putting me and Elizabeth in the middle with Elizabeth's wings brushing against me facing the direction of the Archangels. His eyes searched mine pissed off and confused. "Meliodas, what in purgatory is going on here?" He questioned me.

I wanted to join my comrades, but Elizabeth's safety is more important so I pressed my back against hers wanting her to be as close as possible should we need to escape. I didn't answer Zeldris as I prepared myself for if they decide to attack. I couldn't even contemplate the reason why I am willing to fight my own brother for her.

"Lady Elizabeth, get away from that demon right this second. What would your mother say?" Ludociel's voice calls out to her.

"What are you doing with that goddess Meliodas!" My brother demanded trying to keep my attention. Instead of responding I pointed my blade at them getting into a defensive stance. "Are you going to fight your own clan over a goddess?" He yelled holding up his hands to stop the others from attacking temporarily. "What is she to you?" As the words came out he remembered the conversation we had had yesterday. He glances back to me enraged that I would choose her over everything.

I concentrated and extended my powers out and wrapping ribbons of darkness as extra protection around myself and Elizabeth. I knew if we fought right now someone, probably many would die. I turn my head just slightly. "We need to go." I whisper to Elizabeth grabbing her hand with my own lacing them together.

Mael attempts to pull Elizabeth from me only to cry out, as he got burned.

Elizabeth squeezed my hand letting me know she was ready.

With my mind I reach out to the person I knew will help us escape. _Create a distraction long enough for the two of us to get away._ I command and knew he didn't question me as I saw his head move up and down barely as to not alert the others to his deception.

We heard gasps around us. Using the split second we had, I scooped Elizabeth into my arms and took off going as fast as I possibly could to get some space between them and us.

She latched onto me as we raced through the cold air. We didn't say anything as we flew losing track of time, the sun setting. When we felt far away enough to be out of harm's way. I thought of the many safe houses I knew of, and opted for one closer to humans knowing it wouldn't be a place either clan would try to look.

With the sun gone and night all around it would be easier to sneak her into the village without being noticed. We landed, and I peer around the corner making sure it was clear before continuing down the stone street to the small house next to the square.

I set her down once I opened the door. Maybe if we lay low for a while this whole thing would blow over. I double check to make sure we were alone as I lit the candles around the house. She moved to sit on the edge of one of the few chairs in the room. I was exhausted as my mind played the images of what happened in my head trying to see what I could have done different.

I felt terrible as I recalled the look of betrayal on Zeldris' face. This was not how I wanted any of this to go. I didn't want to desert them, but I knew had I flinched. they would have killed Elizabeth and I am not sure what I would have done after that.

She seemed in shock as I knelt down to check her over. "Why were you there?" I snap causing her to look at me finally unable to take the deafening silence. Now that the danger was gone, anger was settling in. "I told you to be careful. Marching into battle is not careful." I tried to control the shaking that took over me. My brain going over the many ways she could have died. Fear of not being able to hold, or see her again coursed through me.

Water formed under her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't have a choice." She whispers shuffling her feet. "It was an order from my mother." She wiped the tears away.

I wanted to comfort her but suppressed the urge, I was still irritated. "Come on. Let's go to bed. I am tired." I grumbled making my way to the one room in the house. There was only one bed so she was just going to have to deal with it.

I removed my blood spattered top and tossed it on the floor. I would clean it tomorrow. She took off her boots and set them neatly by the door; I just let mine fall where ever. Her eyes landed on the one bed, her cheeks turn red. She didn't move from the doorframe until I reached over and pulled her onto the bed with me not giving her a choice.

With how tiny the bed was she was practically on top of me. I grabbed the blankets and pulled them over us. She glanced up at me. "I can always sleep on the floor." She mumbled shifting. All the emotions she put me through today and now she wanted to move away from me.

I took a deep calming breath. "After what happened a few hours ago I think you owe me." I glared at her.

"Owe you?" She squeaked hiding her face from me.

"Yes." I put my hand under her chin and force her to look at me. "You didn't listen to me and went into battle. We were nearly massacred. Now you want to leave my sight. What are you going to do if we're attacked in the middle of the night? You need to stay here where I know you are."

I could see her open her mouth to argue but decided against it. I blew the candle out next to us and adjusted so I was laying on my back, and she's layed on my bare chest. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of her light breathing which effectively put me to sleep.

Bright light shone through the windows reminded me it was morning. Stupid sun, I shifted to try and pull the curtains shut to block it out. I forgot I wasn't alone as I accidently caused Elizabeth to fall on the floor with my movements.

She groaned and sat up. "Ouch." She complained climbing back onto the bed and slapped me with her wings.

"I get it. I'm getting up." I got out of bed and it took me a second to gain my bearings. I put my boots on and grab the bucket by the front door to go get some water. I would be able to blend in with the humans easier then she would.

I yawned opening the front door. It was too early as I stumbled through the street to go to the only well. I was grateful not many people were around to bug me though, so I didn't have to make idle chitchat. I pulled the water up and filled my bucket. I walked quickly back to the house.

Elizabeth was sitting down at the table staring blankly, still trying to wake up I guess. I walked by and filled the basin in the room before grabbing a cloth and washing my face. I picked up my shirt I had tossed last night and used the water and the cloth try to spot clean the blood off. That proved useless.

I moan at the thought of another trip into town to buy some clothes. I searched the closet for some material to make my own, but came up empty.

I walk back into the living quarters and look around for a money pouch of some kind. Elizabeth follows me with her eyes curiously. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know about you but I sure as hell didn't bring any gold pieces with me yesterday. I need new clothes." I point to my still bare chest. Her focus moves from my face to my chest like she just realized how little I had on. Pink spreads across her cheeks.

"Unless you like seeing me like this." I wink playfully at her.

Her face goes from pink to dark red. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold." She mumbles.

That wasn't an answer. "So, you do like seeing me this way?" I laugh as her eyes go wide. "We are alone." I stalk toward her. "Nobody's going to bother us. And for now, until things settle down we're stuck here might as well make use of it."

She shrinks back. "I don't think so." She tries to back away from me not seeing that by doing so she's fumbled into the room which is exactly where I want her. She continues to step back until the back of her legs hit the bed and she sees her mistake.

"Come on Elizabeth. Are you going to tell me you haven't thought about it?" I ask her seductively pushing her down onto the bed.

She nervously bites down on her bottom lip. "I don't want to just be another girl you play with until you're bored." She whispers closing her eyes.

I use my knees to spread her thighs apart and she whimpers. My hearts speed up at the sound. I cover her mouth with mine and swallow her gasp. She should know by now that she wasn't like the other girls to me. I didn't risk my life for their pathetic ones only hers. I pull away and wait until she's looking at me before I speak. "I'm still sorting out how I feel but I know you're special to me. I've never cared about anyone but myself until I met you."

She smiles dragging my face back to hers, wrapping her arms around my neck.


	7. Chapter 7: Playing House

Chapter 7: Playing House

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: R&R please.

Elizabeth POV:

My hands rested on his chest. It was warm, muscular, and smooth. I was unsure of what he was suggesting. Obviously, I hadn't had sex but I wasn't completely naïve; I knew how it worked. I was nervous for multiple reasons.

The first being I had no idea what to do. Knowing how, and actually doing, were two different things. I wouldn't be as nervous if he hadn't been as experienced. What if I do something that he doesn't like, or something utterly embarrassing? What if I am terrible at it?

Second, I knew emotional feelings, physical feelings are new to me. Not only was he the first man I had seen naked outside of a book, but before he showed up, I had never kissed before. As it was I had issues controlling my heart from racing when he was near me.

Lastly, I didn't exactly know what our relationship was. I didn't want to be tossed aside after he got what he wanted physically from me. I always thought sex was something magical and should be between people who care deeply for each other. Was he just telling me I was special to him just so I would give myself to him?

I knew how I felt. I was already head over heels in love with him. It was foolish, but I liked how he didn't lie to me or keep secrets. I like how he didn't treat me like I might break. I'm worried about how much closer this will make me feel towards him. I've already defied my clan by trying to protect him from the Archangels; and by fleeing with him from the scene.

I can't bring myself to even think of what rumors my mother has heard about her traitorous daughter. There was going to be no hiding this from her, when I finally get home I might never be able to leave the Celestial realm again; or see Meliodas again.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Meliodas' hands making their way up my dress and I yelped.

"I don't know what you're thinking about, but if it's not me, or what I am, or might be doing to you then you need to stop. I don't like that look on your face." He whispered in my ear and I shuddered.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast?" I take his face in my hands to get him to cease his advances so we can talk first. As the words left my mouth, I realized maybe he likes things fast and my heart sunk. I'm not going to pretend to be something I'm not. If he doesn't like who I am maybe it's better I find out now before I get crazier about him.

He stared at me blankly. I wish I could read his mind. The way he can seem to drop his emotions, he makes it look easy but then again, he is the commandment of Love so I guess he would need to switch his feelings easily. "Are you scared?" He laughs.

"Yes." I admit. Scared he didn't feel the same about me. Scared that he just wanted my body. Scared because I have no idea how to be seductive or sexy. Scared to go back to my lonely home after he's caused so much excitement in my life that things will never be the same.

His eyes soften and he pulls me into his arms as he readjusts himself on the bed, putting me in his lap. "I'm not going to hurt you." He responds thinking that is my reason for the fear.

I take a deep breath and think; well here goes nothing. I switch tactics. I climb out of his lap and stand. I could see the question on his face; but before he can voice it out loud, I shove him down on the bed and straddle him. Shock passes in his eyes.

Experimenting I run my hands up and down his chest, before I lower my lips to his neck and travel down to his abdomen where I stop just above where the material meets flesh. I decide to not be a coward, and without asking I slide his belt off.

I glance up at him as I remove his pants and I hear a sharp intake of breath. It gives me a rush that I can cause a noise out of him. Feeling a bit braver, I curiously touch him and am surprised to find him already hard. I proceed to wrap my hands around him and stroke; gaining a sigh that sends heat pulsing through me in strange ways.

I want to hear him make more sound, so wondering what would happen if I tried it, I put him in my mouth and deliberately suck ever so gently taking him in and out at a slow pace. His breathing picks up and he says my name erotically as I pick up the pace.

Suddenly I am on my back with him hovering over me. My eyes go wide as he looks at me with pure lust on his face that makes my whole body feel on fire. He kisses me roughly as his hands impatiently grabbed a hold of my stockings and ripped them off making me gasp in surprise. Why was he in such a hurry? Didn't he want to savor this like I did?

His hands are steady and sure as he lifts my plain dress over my head throwing it over his shoulders and onto the floor. I fidget now that I don't have any clothes on. I wonder how I compare to the other woman he's been with and I reach for the blankets to cover myself up.

"You're beautiful. Don't hide." He slipped the blanket from me and added it to the pile of clothes on the ground. He leaned down and pulled me into another searing kiss. His hands are trailing up my hips and they pause just before he reaches my chest. Our eyes lock as his seem to ask me a question. Was he asking permission to touch me?

I grasp the top of his hands and place them on my breast for him. I let out a moan of pleasure as he makes small circles around the tips. I had no idea that simple touch could make my entire being want to fall apart. All of a sudden, my insecurities melt away and the only thing that mattered was what he was doing to me. I want to pout when he breaks the kiss and his hands move away. I was about to ask if I did something wrong when his mouth takes the place of where his hands were and I cry out, my back arching on its own.

He flashed me a smirk before his mouth went back to torturing my upper body. I felt an odd pressure slowly spreading in my lower half. His fingers brushed against my inner thigh tantalizingly slow causing the pressure to become stronger. "I can stop now if you'd like." His husky tone barely registers in my ears.

"Please Meliodas." I beg pressing my thighs together around his hands. I honestly don't know if I am asking him to stop or to continue. I squeezed my eyes shut irritated at how pathetic I sound.

I become completely overwhelmed when his fingers found their way inside me, he dragged them out before going back in; redoing the same movements again and again, sending new sensations through me. I didn't have time to recover as he settled down in between my thighs leaving my upper body cold, and assaulted me with his tongue using it in a place it shouldn't be.

My first reaction is embarrassment but that doesn't last very long as he seems to be hitting a certain area that causes the pressure to be become too much. I grab his messy blonde hair in a panic and screamed his name as the pleasure intensified tenfold before ending, leaving me shaking. I laid limply on the mattress staring at the ceiling.

He slid his way back up to me; his eyes dark and full of a hunger I couldn't comprehend. He softly kissed my lips. He frowned slightly. "I'll try not to cause any unnecessary pain." His voice laced with doubt.

"I trust you." I brought his face back to mine, wrapping my arms around him forced him to come closer to me. I ignored the anxiety that was threatening to come out as he guides himself into my opening. It's bigger then I imagined as I squint through the initial pain blinking back the tears that were trying to spill over.

He kept still as he focused on kissing me instead, waiting for it to pass. I relaxed as it subsided and feeling encouraged by my smile, he gently pulled almost all the way out before pushing back in. In the beginning, it was strange and unwelcome; but the same feeling from earlier was building inside of me.

He repeated his actions until we were both panting and moaning. I'm the first one to go over that peak once again screaming his name loudly before collapsing worn out. He falls after me a few moments later my name on his lips. He slipped out and landed on the bed beside me and placed his arms around my midsection burying his face into my back.

It should be awkward laying naked with him after the intimate acts we had just shared, but it was not. I curled into him closing my eyes forgetting about everything but him.

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep. Automatically my arms reached for him but came up empty. My heart beat painfully in my chest as I briefly wonder if he got what he had wanted from me and left. I refused to cry as I knew it was a possibility before I made the decision. It didn't make it hurt less though. I begin to gather what was left of my clothes off the floor when I heard a whistle from the door.

"Wouldn't mind walking in and seeing that view every day." He teased leaning casually against the wall, dressed in a new outfit. He gazed at my naked form with appreciation. I fought the urge to cover myself.

"You're still here." I sigh, relief filling my lungs.

He frowns. "You assumed I left."

I wanted to deny it, but what was the point. I nod ashamed as the thought had crossed my mind.

Irritation showed in his eyes but he grinned and threw a bundle of material to me. "Clothes I picked up in town. I got some food too." He turned and walks into the other room.

I untangled the items in my hand and see he had gotten me a long blue dress. I opened my mouth to shout to him; I wanted to ask how he paid for it. but closed it, thinking it's probably better if I don't know.

I put it on quickly and followed him to the table where he had laid out bread and some fruits. "It's not much but it should do for now." He grabbed some bread and nibbled on it as he avoided looking at me.

"Thank you for the clothes and food." I picked up an apple and bit into it. "I didn't mean to offend you." I mumbled as I took another bite.

He shook his head. "Forget it."

"Meliodas please about earlier." I tried again to apologize but he waved it off.

"Earlier was fun thanks for that." He stands. "I have to go."

Dread coursed through me. "I'm sorry!" I reach out and clutch his arm in an attempt to not let him leave me so soon. "Please don't go."

He detaches me and goes for the door. I rush to cut him off placing my back against it. "What are you doing?" He sounds annoyed but when he approached me his eyes were bright green filled with amusement.

"Do you want me to beg?" I am ready to do just that when he laughs at me.

"You can beg all you want, it might be entertaining, but I still have to go." He kisses my cheek and peels me away from the door.

"Is there nothing I can do to get you to stay?" I give up and sit in the chair and watch him open the door and pause before stepping out.

"I'll be back later." He turns to me and rolls his eyes.

"Where are you going?" I squeak. Hoping that he will be back.

"I'm being summoned." He replied sardonically. When I tilted my head to the side confused he explained, "The Demon King is summoning me. The longer I ignore it the more pissed he's going to be. The more pissed he is the more likely he is to send Chandler after me and that won't end good for anyone."

The happiness I felt for a moment slipped away as I pictured what his father might do to him. He says he'll come back but what if he can't? "Maybe you should wait." I whisper as my mind continued to think of all the terrible things that could happen.

"Nope it'll be worse." He bent over and put his arms around me. "Elizabeth, don't worry. This isn't the first time I've angered him. But if anyone knocks on this door while I'm gone I want you to escape out the back window and fly as fast as you can." His green eyes filled with worry. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He crushed his mouth to mine before swiftly leaving me alone.

I stared dejectedly where he left. I cleaned and scrubbed the small house in an effort to distract myself. Hours pass and I was still by myself. I laid on the bed and prayed that he would be safe. I jumped up when I heard the door creak. Excited he had returned I ran to the door only to find someone else.

"Lady Elizabeth." Mael's large stature barely fit through the frame and he ducked and had to adjust himself to come inside.

I backed away from him. "Why are you using formalities?" I questioned as I could figure out why he was here. They sent him knowing how close we were and knew I might be more willing to listen to a friend.

"The Supreme Deity wishes an audience." He ignored my question. He held out his arm which I was expected to take, but I promised Meliodas I wouldn't go anywhere. I shook my head vigorously at him.

I glared. "If she wants to talk she can come down here."

Mael sighed. "Elizabeth don't you think you're being unreasonable?" He dropped the formal saying of my name and I wished things were back to normal between us.

As if she heard me, I saw lightening strikes clash outside in the village. "Fine!" I shriek hoping she'd allow these humans their peace. I walked past Mael, I wasn't happy with him for not seeing my side. I stretched my wings out and didn't wait to see if the Archangel was behind me as I took flight. I just hoped this wouldn't take long as I ascended toward home to confront my mother.


	8. Chapter 8: Summons

Chapter 8: Summons

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited. It's very much appreciated.

Meliodas POV:

I was hesitant to leave her alone, worried while I was gone that someone might come and take her; but I knew if I kept ignoring his calls he would deliberately send Chandler. He was overly protective of me, and kind of obsessed. It was annoying how much the man doted on me. He wouldn't have any issues attacking Elizabeth; needing no motivation to kill her other then the fact that she's a goddess.

I felt another summon come through giving me a headache. He knew I was on my way he just liked to remind me because he could. He was such a jackass. Anger filled me as I walked into the Demon Realm.

I wasn't far off about my timing as I saw Chandler come towards me, a sour look on his face. I barely acknowledge him and walked on. Him, knowing my mood swings, just fell into step beside me. "Young Master." He addressed me as I continued to try to evade him. "I have heard some disturbing rumors."

"I'm sure you have." I replied bitterly.

"You're galivanting with a goddess?" That was an interesting choice of words he used.

"If by that you mean having sex with, then yes." I retorted and was pleased when I saw the demon's eyes go wide before turning to disgust.

"Why? We have very beautiful demons in our realm. You don't need to stoop so low as to choose one of their kind." He scoffed. I tried to imagine all the demons I have seen in my entire lifespan but in my mind, they aren't even in the same league as my Elizabeth.

"You wouldn't understand." I didn't want to get into an argument with my old mentor; I needed to see the Demon King and get back to my goddess as soon as possible.

"I only worry about you, Young master." He bumps into my back as I come to a stop outside of the Demon King's chambers.

"Chandler." I apply the voice on him that I use when I give orders. "I don't care what the Demon King decrees. If you lay a finger on Elizabeth, I won't think twice before I end your existence." With that said I dismissed him by marching away from him, into the room beyond. I didn't need to see his face to understand the stunned stillness that followed him.

I felt the heat radiate around me as I stop at his throne. The irritation is coming off him in giant waves. "You called?" I didn't bother bowing, I didn't plan on being there long.

"You have abandoned your commandment." He accused. He's not wrong; before I decided that all I wanted was to be with Elizabeth, I knew I couldn't have both so I sent my commandment back to its owner; and by doing so gave up my position as the Leader of the Commandments. I'm certain he sees it as an act of treason. "Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

I knew he wouldn't be happy with anything I said so I shrug.

"You should reconsider." He acts like me standing in front of him was going to change my mind about my decisions. It only reinforced them.

"No thanks. I'm done. You can give the throne to Zeldris when you're bored of it." I turn to leave only to find the exit covered in a wall of fire made from purgatory. I swing around back to him. "You know you can't keep me here."

"What spell has this goddess cast that has brought one of the strongest demons of our clan to his knees?" He mocks trying to bait me into attacking him but it won't work.

"I love her." I respond and surprise myself as I realize it's true.

"Is that why you fled the battle leaving your only brother and allies to deal with the damage you caused?" He rose from his chair and pulled himself to his full height. Intimidation wasn't going to do him any good.

"That was not my intention." I feel a pang of regret flow through me for hurting my brother. A part from Elizabeth, Zeldris was the only other thing that meant anything to me.

"Actions are the only thing that matter. And you belong to me. You belong with your own kin here." He commands. "Not to some awful goddess that has no idea how the world works. Whom isn't going to be around much longer."

Confused I try to read his face but he remains unchanged. "You didn't." I whisper. He hated them, he wouldn't work with her but the silence penetrates the air as I now know why he called me here. "You just wanted to get me away from Elizabeth." I glared at the vile man who was supposed to be my father. "You contacted the Supreme Deity and had her taken while I was here with you."

"It's better this way. Now stop thinking with your dick and come let me give you your commandment back." He demanded coming closer to me.

"No. I don't want your throne, your clan or your commandment. What I want is Elizabeth." I brace myself for the blow seconds before I'm thrown across the room. As I slam into the wall, I see a shadow behind his chair.

I know exactly who it is and I can't bring myself to look at him.

He moves to stand in front of the Demon King and points his blade at me. "Full traitor I see. I can't believe you ditched me for that goddess." Zeldris bellows slowly approaching me with his weapon ready to pounce.

"Zeldris." I focus on him as he's more of a threat at the moment. I could beat him easily but I don't want to harm him. "I know I stabbed you in the back, and I'm really sorry for it. I haven't been the big brother you deserve but..." He cuts me off.

"Brother? You're no brother of mine. I no longer have a brother." He slashes his blade at me as I dodge and roll around him.

I am irritated, I left my sword back at the house it could've come in handy about now. I could see there was no reasoning with him as he's blindly trying to attack me out of rage allowing his anger to take control. It leaves him open and I put him in a headlock and knock the blade out of his hands.

He lands a hard punch into my side causing my grip on him to loosen and slips from my grasp. He goes to grab his sword but I beat him to it stepping down on his hand. He bounces up and we exchange hand to hand as I slide his weapon out of reach.

The Demon King remains furious and silent as he watches us, his sons, strike each other repeatedly. I don't think he would have cared if we killed each other.

I know that the longer this goes on the more likely one of us will seriously injure the other. In a last-ditch effort, I drop kick him and not even bothering to look back at either of them dive into the flames and reach the other side before sprinting down the corridor to safety.

As I get ready to leave the demon realm, I'm blocked by my least favorite commandments. Aranak and Zeno. Again, I wish I had my sword but at least this time it wasn't necessary. I hear screams not far from where we stand. Glancing to my right, I see a large group of lowly goddesses but goddesses none the less. I don't think I was their objective, it appears to be bad timing, for them as I grin.

"What's going on here?" I ask casually not really caring if they answer.

"It's the traitor who left us to deal with the Archangels alone." Zeno sneers acting much tougher then I know him to be. "It's fine though we brought back these as an offering to console the Demon King." He loops around as Aranak goes to the other side. Do they really think they could ambush me? I am not so easily beaten.

"What are you going to do now that you don't have your commandment?" Aranak taunted as the two walked in circles trying to box me in.

I laugh. It's actually funny that they think they have the upper hand. "I don't need that idiotic ability to kill you."

"Nobody is coming to rescue you. You haven't any allies anywhere." Zeno replies cockily taking out an axe.

"Don't care for them. You might need back up though. I can wait if you'd like." I cross my arms over my chest. I sense Aranak come up behind me attempting to catch me off guard. I kick backwards and put too much strength in the attack, that not only did he go flying, but he is in small pieces. "Oops. There is still time to call for that back up." I tease. "I don't think he's going to be much help at this point."

Zeno growls and tries to impale me on his axe but fails as I jump and bash in his face with my fist. He crumples to the ground. I move to the cage the captured goddesses are in and break the lock before swinging the door open widely.

When they all stare at me confused I get frustrated. "If you want to live and fight another day you might want to move your asses." They scurry away and out of sight. I stride up to the defeated Zeno and stomp on his chest caving it in.

I hear noise in the distance turning to face it thinking it was Zeldris finally catching up to me. I sigh in relief when Gowther strolls up.

"I was worried you might have needed my assistance but I was mistaken." The doll peers down at the two dead commandments. "What are my orders?" He looks to me.

"Stay here for now. Your creator is still under lock and key and if you suddenly leave the Demon King will probably destroy you both." Using Gowther's shirt I wipe the blood off my boot.

"Why did you kill them?"

"I don't really have time for long explanations." I complain. "I'll find a way to contact you if I need to. I have to go find Elizabeth."

"Zeldris has alerted the others of your betrayal they are heading this way now." Gowther waved me off. "You better hurry."

I left the demon realm and summoned my wings flying back to the village; not concerning myself with hiding this time. Maybe she somehow made it back but I doubt it. Everything was a blur as I raced to make sure she's okay. I landed ungracefully in my haste and see the door is ajar.

I pry it open only to come face to face with the Archangel, I believed Elizabeth called him Mall or Eel; or something like that. He rose when I stepped in.

"What did you do with Elizabeth!?" I shout to him balling my fist up trying to keep my temper in check. What else could go wrong today?

"Somewhere you'll never touch her again." He towers over me.

I glared up at him. I could care less how much taller he was than me, if he thinks that will make me back down he has another thing coming. "Get out of my way." I demanded.

"She doesn't need scum like you." He declared causing me to chuckle.

"That's rich, coming from you. I'm sorry to deflate whatever cloud is up your ass, but you should take another look at yourself before judging me. I know all my faults but unlike you I don't lie to her every chance I get. You're suppose to be her friend yet you're here to confront me? Why is that?" I smirk at the dumbass as he looks like he's barely holding it together. "I'm going to guess jealousy."

I could tell he wants to pummel me but he's hesitating either because of Elizabeth or he's actually afraid to face me alone. When he continues to be silent I press on. "So which one bothers you more? The fact that she prefers me over you or that I got her to scream my name?"

His hands went around my throat. but I was not worried as he pushes me against the wall. "You filthy demon, she would never let you defile her in that manner."

"Defile? No." I think for a moment. "Fucked until she couldn't stand, now that I did. The evidence of that is in the back room. She needed new clothes after I ripped hers off. I think she's into the darkness thing, sorry Meal."

"Mael." He corrects through gritted teeth as he tosses me into a wall. Damn, that is the second time I have been thrown around today. I brush the rubble off myself. He shouldn't have flung me right next to my weapon. I pick up my giant blade, glad to finally have it in my hands.

"Now if you want to continue to this little fight on even ground I'm all for it but we would need to leave the town. I don't think she would like us making casualties." I see him tremble with anger.

"You have no idea what she wants!" He shouted back.

"I'm confident she doesn't want to see people hurt. Better yet have you heard how LONELY she was in heaven." I watch his expressions change from anger to doubt to fury.

"She wasn't lonely she would have told me. We talk about everything. I love her, which is an emotion you can't even comprehend." He casts Ark at me but he's unsuccessful as I use the wall and avoid it.

"Love her so much you ignore her when she begs you to stand down on a battlefield. Instead of answering her pleading you look pathetically to your leader? What kind of man does that?"

"You don't know anything!" He casts ark again but has it come right back to him as I use Full counter. He's about to strike again when he suddenly stops crestfallen.

Elizabeth runs past him and straight into my arms. "Are you hurt?" She starts to check me over. She ignores the Archangel who is now depressed in the corner.

"You worried me." I tell her pulling her close.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes fall to the floor.

"Lady Elizabeth." The archangel calls to her. "Your mother orders you to say your goodbyes quickly."

"Goodbye?" I mutter confused. She wasn't leaving with this unstable idiot, was she?

"Meliodas, I have to go home." Tears fall down as she steps back from me. She's about to kiss me when the Archangel grabs her and begins to drag her away. "I love you!" She whispers as he takes off.

I hit the ground and shatter the stone beneath me. Somebody was going to pay dearly for this.


	9. Chapter 9 Arguments

A/N: It took longer than I liked to update but Thank you to all those who have reviewed/faved.

Disclaimer: Nothing

Chapter 9: Arguments

Elizabeth POV:

I know Mael stayed behind, as he wasn't with me when I waited outside the Supreme Deity's throne room. I wasn't sure what to expect. I had been getting dirty looks from every goddess that passed by me; what they think of me, doesn't matter anyways.

I tapped my foot impatiently. I wanted to get back down there to the house, I wanted to see if Meliodas was okay after speaking with his father. She was making me wait on purpose. Our relationship hasn't been a bad one; but it's never really been extremely close either. She was always too busy to dealing with other matters to pay much attention to me.

Seems like the only time she ever did notice me was when I did something wrong, or on the rare occasions she actually wanted to spend time with me.

Most of my childhood and up until recently, I had been mostly around the Archangels them all being a caregiver of sorts. I was on good terms with all of them accept Ludociel; we have never been able to see eye to eye. He's has had a grudge against the demons for as long as I can recall; but he would never exactly say why. We've also butted heads against how he treated his younger brother Mael; he has never liked to fight he would always avoid it if it was possible but, he idolizes his older brother and was willing do to whatever it took to have Ludociel be proud of him.

I fidgeted as my patience became lower. I took a deep cleansing breath. Just trying to think about something else. I glanced down and saw I was still in the human dress Meliodas had gotten for me. I smiled and run my hands over the fabric remembering this morning and the intimate acts we had shared. Could it have been this morning? It's only been about half of a day since I last saw him but my heart was aching to be near him again.

Ludociel was suddenly standing by my side. Escorting me I guess. I tried to ignore how mad I was at him, and focused on what I might say to my mother.

The door opened and I found it difficult to breathe. My mother had never raised a hand to me yet; but I knew from rumors she's not always forgiving especially when the thing she cares the most about is loyalty.

The goddesses that were in the room dispersed as Ludociel and I walked up to the intimidating figure sitting on her throne. I was unsure if I should speak, or if it was better to just keep quiet and take whatever punishment she gives.

I curtsy to her and keep my head down.

"Ludociel, leave us." Her commanding voice booms around the room echoing off the walls. He bows and closes the door shut behind him leaving me alone for the first time in my life with her.

"Where to begin." She sets her eyes on me.

"Disloyalty was not my intention." I rush out.

"Elizabeth, I never expected you, my own flesh and blood, to so willingly turn your back on your people." When I open my mouth to speak she stands. "I don't need to hear your pitiful excuses." She snapped.

I press my lips together. I want to collapse under her gaze.

"You will go fetch Mael from Britannia. After that for the next few weeks you will repent in the prayer room. For the time being you will not be permitted to leave the Celestial realm." She turns her back to dismiss me.

"How can I repent when I was only following my heart?" The words come out on their own and I put my hands over it as they ring loudly.

She slowly turns back to face me. "You have no idea what your heart wants."

"I do!" Feeling a bit stronger as I needed to get this out to make her understand. "I love Meliodas." Disgust passes over her beautiful features at my statement and she descends the steps leading up to her chair.

"You don't know what love is." She laughed cruelly as she gracefully came closer to me. "Love is giving up everything. Sacrificing not just your body but your whole being. Willing to die to protect what you need to."

"I know what it is." I stubbornly continue on. "I would do anything for Meliodas." She grabbed my jaw roughly and studied me for a brief moment.

"I had such high expectations for you. To think you willingly gave yourself to that filthy creature when all he wanted is to use you before discarding you. It's a pity." She wrapped her hand in my hair and shoved me to the floor.

I cry out in pain as she yanked harder. "I love him." I say again trying to make her listen.

"I can see you believe that." She leans down and whispers in my ear, "Are you willing to die for him?"

"Yes, if I have to." I know what she is insinuating. She doesn't mean me jumping and rescuing him. She means to kill me right now. My heart picks up speed as I sense the danger from her but I won't run. I am afraid to die but mostly because I won't get the chance to tell Meliodas how much he means to me. I brace myself for however she decides to kill me.

Her hand drops from my hair and I close my eyes. "I might not need to kill you." Only to open my eyes and look at her curiously. "It seems Mael might do the job for me." She laughs with glee as I feel sick to my stomach. "If you want to save that despicable thing you better hurry." She walks back to her seat sitting down.

I jump up and sprint to the exit stumbling many times as I don't pay much attention to what I'm doing. The only thing I can even think about is him as I race to break up whatever fight he and Mael must be having.

I saw the door was missing as I ran past Mael not even glancing in his direction and crashed into Meliodas' arms. I begin to search him looking for any type of injury that he might need my help with, but he appeared to be just fine. If his father had harmed him it must not have been that bad.

"You worried me." He embraces me pulling me closer to him.

"I'm sorry." My gaze drops to the floor knowing that this was short lived. I had to leave with Mael back home. For now, I think as I don't plan on listening. I just need him save and running away with him like I would like to won't do either of us any good.

"Lady Elizabeth." Mael yells from the door. "Your mother orders you to say your goodbyes quickly." I wanted to glare at him. Is this really an order from my mother or was he just trying to get us to leave faster?

"Goodbye?" The demon mumbles confused automatically his arms hold me tighter.

"Meliodas, I have to go home." Tears flow down my face as I take a step back and I don't make an effort to stop them. I want him to see this is against my will; that if I had a choice it would be to stay with him.

I want to give him a goodbye kiss, but as I move to do so I'm ripped away from him. "I love you!" I hope I shouted it loud enough for him to hear as Mael flew off without my permission. The last thing I saw was the shocked expression on Meliodas' face before I hear a loud bang.

I've been tossed over his shoulder so I begin to hit Mael with my fist in his back. I know it doesn't hurt him; but I want him to know how upset he has made me. "How could you?" I wailed out sobbing as we reached the gates.

He stayed silent as he dragged me through the corridors. I should be ashamed that I am crying so loud, and other goddesses are staring. I can't bring myself to care as I'm still weakly slamming my hands into Mael. He somehow, with me flailing, opens the door to my private room and dumps me on the bed.

"How could you do this!" I demand as he goes to leave. "You're supposed to be my friend!" I pick up the brush on my nightstand and hurled it at him.

"I did it for you. Once you've cleared your head you'll realize this." He sounds monotone when he speaks.

"If you were really my friend you wouldn't have torn me away from the man I love." I lectured, drying my eyes on my pillow.

He gritted his teeth as he turned to finally face me. "You don't love him. This lust will get out of your system, and you'll come to your senses."

"What is up with everyone making fictious claims? I know my own heart. You think all I wanted was to roll around with him in the sheets?" I wouldn't normally talk this way, but I'm so furious with all these assumptions that I can't help myself. I feel my face flush as I become aware that I just confessed to sleeping with Meliodas.

His face changes from red to blue at our exchange. "Please goddesses tell me you didn't actually let that demon touch you. I thought he was just trying to get to me." He mumbles the last part, I'm honestly not even sure he's speaking to me at this point.

"I don't need yours or the Supreme Deity's approval when I decide.." I trail off as I remember who I am having this conversation with. "It's my body." I murmur the last bit but the embarrassment is taking over and the anger drains from me as doubt and despair creep in.

"Yes, it is your body and you should've taken better care of it." He snaps slamming the door behind him as he stomps away.

I pull my knees to my chest and cry until I can't anymore.

Days passed and I'd been completely alone in my room. It's better this way. Someone knocked and left plates of food for me. I didn't want to see any of them. I didn't want to be alone with my own thoughts though either. In a childish fit I destroyed everything but my bed in my room.

Nothing seemed to hold my interest as I tried reading, music, and any other activities I could think of. I was depressed, as sleeping didn't come easy, and when it did all I could dream about was my demon; and how much I wished I was there with him where ever he was. I hoped he was safely hiding from both sides at this point.

I hoped he heard my last words. It looked like he did, but I begin to doubt. I wonder if he thinks about me. I ripped out pages from books, amusing myself by folding the ripped pages into flowers; and when I finished, I slowly tearing the petals off one at a time, as I had when I learned the human game from the child I had met.

I heard knocking on my door, and assuming it was the servants I didn't get up from my position on the cold floor. When it persisted, I stared at it annoyed. "Come in!" I shout. It's bad manners to not open the door, but none of that mattered to me right now.

The door burst open and I saw a familiar face march into my room, and with wide eyes she saw the chaos I had done to it. "Elizabeth! What in heaven's name is going on here?" Jelamet swung her head examining the papers, feathers, and other odds and ins strung up around the room.

"When did you get here?" I ask trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice.

"I got here yesterday but it was late. Mael said I needed to come here and talk some sense into you." She glanced around once more. "Obviously I didn't come fast enough though." She knelt down next to me.

"There are some disturbing rumors floating around." She eyed me and I'm guessing she's waiting for my reaction but I had no fight in me at that moment so I just shrugged nonchalantly. "What is this I hear about you claiming to be in love with the Demon Prince?" Her face showed concern. She wanted me to confirm or deny the accusations; but that didn't appeal to me. I just stayed quiet.

"Lizzy." She used the nickname she gave me when we were children. "I'm your best friend. Shouldn't I already have all this information from the source?"

I frowned. I thought about it for a moment. She was my best friend, but ever since her and Mael joined the ranks I had hardly seen or talked to either of them until just recently.

"The rumors are pretty bad." She said when she saw I was refusing to converse. "Some are calling you a demon whore." She grabs my chin and forces me to meet her eyes. "Please tell me they aren't true. Because when I first heard I laughed my ass off as I tried to imagine you and a demon standing next to each other let alone committing any kind of the deeds that are circling."

"I don't care about rumors." I insist barely above a whisper.

"So, you're saying that you didn't leave in the middle of a major battle flying off in the Demon Prince's arms?" She was starting to get impatient with my lack of answers but I just didn't want to argue with anyone over my own feelings again.

"Did you come here to cheer me up, lecture me, or find juicy gossip?" I took my face from her hands and went back to picking my fake petals.

"I'm really worried about you. I didn't come here to do any of those things, I wanted to make sure my friend is alright. Mael made it sound like it was life or death and I didn't believe him at first but when I got here I heard that you've become completely secluded in your room and had hardly taken more than I few bites of food." She stood and started pacing. "What is with the human clothes?" She gestures to the blue dress I had taken off to clean, only to put back on again.

"Meliodas gave it to me." I said his name lovingly, and I didn't look at her as I delicately spread the dress around me. It's the only tangible thing I have to hold on to that reminds me it wasn't a dream. It was becoming loose from my lack of eating.

She paused her stride to peer at me like I had lost my mind. "The Demon Prince gave you a human dress?" She raises her brow doubtfully. It does sound farfetched but it didn't make a difference to me if she didn't believe me.

"You do know you sound like a crazy person right? This is not healthy." She shook her head.

"Your opinion on my behavior doesn't mean anything. I love him and I'm practically being held hostage, unable to see, or know if he's alright."

Sighing she hangs her head. "If you swear to me that you will eat some food. I will try to deliver a message to him for you."

Excitement flickered in me. Did she mean it? She saw the sudden change in me and frowned. "But only this one time. I don't think you should be hanging around him."

I nod. That is all I needed. I got off the floor, and my legs were numb so, it took me longer than I would have liked to walk over to my overturned desk. I leaned down to pick up my parchment, ink, and quill. I jotted down one sentence as my hand quivered. I hope he can decipher it from my horrid writing.


	10. Letter

A/N: Thank you to everyone who faved/Reviewed.

Chapter 10: The Letter

Meliodas POV:

I mostly just wandered from town to town drinking ale. My life had lost meaning in the two weeks since she was taken from me. I didn't even get to tell her that I loved her too. I slammed my mug down harder then I meant to as the scene played again in my head.

That stupid Archangel. I imagined killing him slowly and torturously, but I knew Elizabeth wouldn't want that; doing it in fantasies it is. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Time to go buddy. Settle your tab and hit the road."

I just dropped a money pouch on the table and walked away. No matter how much I drank I couldn't get her out of my mind. I wanted to know she was okay. I wanted to go to sleep to find her next to me when I woke. I wanted to hear her moan my name as I made love to her again.

I wrapped my cloak around me as I aimlessly strolled the streets having no destination in mind. I was wanted by the goddess clan. I was wanted by the Demon clan. I really had no where safe I could go.

I glanced at the sky and wondered if she's thinking about me as much as I am about her. I stopped in my tracks as I noticed the sky go darker then it should. Honestly, I was surprised they left me alone this long. I sighed and continue my path until I exited the town.

"Are you running away from me?" My old mentor commented as I don't slow down.

"No. I'm just walking," I rolled my eyes.

"You should come back." He grabbed onto my arm and I tried to shrug it off, but the demon wouldn't let go. "I'm sure after a little while your brother will come around and forgive you. The Demon King has asked that I try to convince you to go home."

"We wouldn't want to upset the Demon King." I reply sarcastically as if I didn't know who had sent him to fetch me.

"Young master. We really need you right now with the vampires being gone. If you were to..."

I cut him off midsentence. "What the hell do you mean gone? What the fuck happened after I left?"

He hung his head. "Because you left the Vampires saw the change in power and revolted. The Demon King has ordered his executioner to eradicate them." He let that sink in for a moment, he stayed quiet as my brain processed the pain of the act my brother was forced to commit.

I didn't register the tears that fall down my face. I brought my hand to my cheeks. Huh, I don't think I have ever cried before. I quickly wiped them away not wanting to look weak, and damn the Demon King to hell for making my brother kill the woman he loves.

Just one more reason not to go back. I don't want to get ordered to kill Elizabeth, I'd rather die. I want to know if my brother is alright but, I don't deserve to know, and it is partially my fault. I felt Chandler try to steer me in the direction he wanted and I pull myself from his grasp. "I am not going home Chandler." I raised my voice. I knew he won't give up on me thinking himself more my father then my actual one. "I'm just waiting." I respond dully.

He growled growing impatient with me. "Waiting for that woman?" He spun me around. "Young master, I know it is not my place but you need to forget her and stop this nonsense."

"You're right, it's not your place." I reprimand him. "Besides don't you think I have tried to forget her. I can't. She's mine and I will have her back." I was determined to find a way to get to her.

I tilted my head slightly to the upwards as I watched a goddess land not far from us. She had short light-colored hair and I guess she could be pretty; but once again I could only compare her to my Elizabeth. She tried to ignore the Pacifier fiend and locked eyes with me.

I hold up a hand to my old master halting his assault. "What do you want goddess?" I asked not really in the mood for more guests at the moment.

"Let me kill her." Chandler whispered under his breath, low enough that the goddess wouldn't be able to hear. I shook my head. I want to know what she wants first.

She sneered and looked disgusted to be this close in proximity to us, as she hesitantly advanced to be in talking range. "Tell that thing to stay where he is." She motioned to Chandler.

"Well to be honest it really depends on what you are here for." I glared at her. I want to know how the hell everyone seems to know where I am? Am I really getting that reckless?

"I have a note from Elizabeth." She held up a piece of parchment with a green fancy ribbon around it. In less than a second, I snatched it from her hands and gently unwrapped it.

 _Meet me tomorrow dusk at our place._

I stared at it as a feather fell off. I picked it up and grinned, it smells like her. I am suddenly relieved as I rub the feather across my face. When I looked up the goddess was gone. I should've thanked her but, it was not that important. I couldn't believe I get to see her tomorrow; the last two weeks have felt like a lifetime ago since I was able to last hold her.

I heard Chandler grumbling in the background, but I didn't care, feeling so much better. "It could be a set up."

"It's not." I put the feather to my face again and breathed in her scent.

"I still think you should come back and see how things go." He mumbled knowing that at this point nothing was going to change my mind; I was too stubborn.

"Chandler, just go back to the Demon King and tell him you failed. No amount of groveling, begging or incentives are going to work." I shoved the paper, green ribbon, and feather into my cloak.

He appeared disappointed and waited a moment to see if maybe I'd come, but he was mistaken and sadly flew off taking the darkness with him.

I tumbled into the grass, watching the stars as the excitement of tomorrow faded as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke to the sun shining in my face. Ugh, I wanted to sleep longer to make the time pass; but I guess that was not going to work. Might as well make breakfast and start heading in that direction.

I caught a large grey wolf of some sort and made a fire. When it was finished cooking and I bit into it, I almost spit it back out. I stared at it and tried to think about what I did to make it taste that awful. Can't be too picky though, so I scarfed it down fast and tried to ignore how terrible it was. I laughed picturing the face Elizabeth would make tasting my horrible cooking.

Leaving my clothes and few other items in my possession on the bank, I dived into the river and relaxed; as I washed easily falling into the routine. When I was finished and clothed again, I began to walk to the next town over. I should get a change of clothes; these were barely keeping it together.

As I traveled on the dirt path I thought about Elizabeth. Would she be as excited to see me as I am her? What has she been doing all this time? She didn't get a chance to tell me how the lecture from her mother went. I hope she wasn't too lonely as I remembered how she spoke about being lonely before she met me.

I approached the small town and heard music. They must be having a celebration of some sort. I listened to the crowd hum; the noise level was too loud to make out actual individual voices. I came closer and overheard salesmen shouting to customers trying to sell their wares and children screaming to their parents to get them certain things.

I browsed stands as I passed them by, looking for something that would suit me. I tried to avoid the people, but the humans were all crammed into a small area which made it more difficult. I finally came across an outfit that wouldn't look ridiculous or hinder my movements if I were attacked.

I gave the man selling it proper change; keeping the talking to a minimum. I still had more than half a day before meeting up with Elizabeth so I decided to get a few drinks and people watch at the local bar.

I lifted my ale to my mouth and took a generous swig. Not far from me was a young couple holding hands; I curiously observed them. Both were smiling and whispering to each other. The male said something that made the female's face turn color, it reminded me of Elizabeth and my many hearts ached.

I drank more, glaring into the mug unhappily. I briefly began to contemplate what kind of a future Elizabeth and I could have together. Would we ever be able to just be us? Without our parents getting in the way. I laid my head on the table and traced the wood patterns ingrained in it.

I envisioned us having our own place that we called home with Elizabeth carrying my child. Huh, that was an interesting concept I had never thought of having my own personal family before. Sure, I had seen having a son to pass the throne to when I was going to be Demon King, but it was just something that I would have to do if I wanted to keep the family line. No emotion was involved before now.

I was not even sure it was possible for the two of us; but I realized I wanted it. Not just with some faceless female I knocked up, I want to be with her; it would only hold meaning if it was with her.

I chugged the rest of the ale and signaled to the barkeep to pour me another. He rushed over and filled it without saying anything, walking off when his job was complete. The foam frothed up and spilled over the sides.

I glanced over and the human couple were giggling merrily until the male got down and asked the female to be his wife. Marriage, a contract the humans joined to prove their commitment to each other. I had always found the notion to be flawed considering many enter it; only to lie and go behind their partners back with another man or woman.

My mind jumped to the fact that I have never actually had the chance to tell Elizabeth that she was mine; if some other male were to court her like that stupid Archangel, she wouldn't have any reason to think that we were exclusive. I balled my hands into a fist. For the first time in my life jealousy flowed through me.

I have never had a serious relationship with just one woman, so jealousy was never anything that came up because I could care less what they did after they left my bed. The Archangel's face appeared in my head visualizing Elizabeth wrapped around him, blushing from his advances, and calling out his name instead of mine. I couldn't go up there like he could; he had the opportunity to be with her all the time if he chose to. Two weeks was long enough to erase someone from your memories. What if she sent me this letter to tell me she couldn't ever see me again?

I didn't notice until I heard gasps around me. I had broken the table and caused a scene. I hurriedly got up and throw gold coins on the counter before leaving quickly. I made my way through the town fast. I needed to get there and calm my nerves. What would I do if she did decide to choose that huge idiot over me?

I couldn't compare the two of us because I couldn't personally see any good qualities aside from the fact he was taller than me. She has most likely known him her whole life; what if she had some deep feelings for him, she just hadn't expressed before? I wasn't confident that I wouldn't kill the man and take her anyways.

He had feelings for her; that was obvious but did she know he did? Or was he so much of an idiot he allowed himself to stay silent about how he felt this whole time? I couldn't get rid of this line of questioning now that it had planted its way into my subconscious.

I was not even sure how I arrived at Heaven's Theater because I didn't recall the actual act of flying this way. I leaned against a pillar and slid down it to the stone ground. What was I going to say to her? I fidgeted nervously which was out of character. I locked my fingers together twisting them in all different ways looking to the sky; wishing the sun would go down soon.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't detect the footsteps until I saw boots in front of me. I peered up confused.

"Meliodas?" Her voice sounds like music to my ears. She dropped down to her knees before me. "I've missed you so much!" She threw her arms around my neck and I instantly embraced her breathing her in. My memories are nothing next to the actual thing.

"I was worried you forgot about me." I mumbled, anxiety rising up. My face grew hot. Was I blushing?

She took my face in her hands and presses her lips to mine. "You're everything to me."

Her words soothed me and I didn't want to let her go; but I pulled away. She felt different. My hands go from her back to her hips and I could see she'd lost weight as her clothes were baggy. I frowned, was she not eating?

"Are you not taking care of yourself?" I scold her.

Her eyes refused to look at mine. "I'm fine."

"I don't think so, I shouldn't be able to feel your ribs." I complain poking them. I was surprised when I saw tears streaming down her cheeks. I grabbed her and placed her in my lap. "Elizabeth." I hungrily take her mouth with mine again unable to contain myself as my hands began to roam her body.

She moaned; my hands finding their way under her clothes. The need was a force driving me; begging me to take her now but she stilled my hands with her own and I let out a small whine. "I wanted to stay with you. I'm sorry I couldn't."

"Run away with me." I plead, shocked by my declaration.

"I want to." She states. "But I can't. My mother won't allow it. I can't have her harming you because of me. I'm already on thin ice because she's been calling my loyalty into question. I'm not even sure I have any friends anymore." Sadness clouds her features; her hair covering her face ashamed.

I uncover her face. "I don't care. I need to be with you." I took a deep breath and finally said, "I love you Elizabeth. I've never wanted anything more in my entire existence."

Her eyes search mine before she fell into my arms. "Oh Meliodas, I love you too so much." She buried into my chest.

"I don't want to live another moment without you. Come with me. I will do anything." I know the answer but I still asked anyways.

"I can't." Doubt spread over her. "At least not yet. This might sound crazy, but I need to speak to my mother. I think I have an idea that might let her release me from my confinement." She allowed herself a gleeful smile.

"Are you putting yourself in danger?" She better not for my sake, being doing anything foolish.

The fact that she paused to think before continuing caused me to feel unsettled about this plan. "No, I don't think so."


	11. Chapter 11 Negotiations

Chapter 11: Negotiations

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. It won't take as long for the next.

Elizabeth's POV:

I felt like I could conquer all the worlds when he left me with a soft kiss. I could see he was weary of me talking to my mother again. He also was a tiny bit annoyed that I had not been eating. He did not understand that he was not just what I wanted; but more than I could put into words that he was what home is to me, and I was extremely homesick without him. We spent more than a few hours in each other's arms, reluctant to let the other go. We didn't need to fill the silence with words, comfortable just being.

I promised him that we would meet up again in a few days; regardless of the outcome of my talk with the Supreme Deity. I had to figure out how I was going to phrase my sentences to get her to see my point of view. I paced my still chaotic room, I didn't bother cleaning it.

When anxiety tried to overcome me thinking about being in the same room with her again after she pretty much threatened to murder me, I pictured Meliodas' face and instantly my pulse slowed and my mind stopped racing. Jelamet kept popping in to check on me sporadically. Part of me thinks she was worried I might up and disappear without warning.

I felt slightly ashamed when Meliodas had asked me to run away with him. I wanted to so bad, but I don't honestly know if we could manage it without our parents letting us live in peace. He had to know I couldn't, but still asked anyway.

I went through the proper channels for the first time and request a meeting with the Supreme Deity. Wondering what I would do if my formal message got denied? But I didn't believe it would, as I pondered how long it would take before my request was processed.

To be honest I thought it was a bit idiotic that her own daughter didn't get to just talk to her like a normal parent would. Then again, our relationship wasn't great anyways with her mind always on defeating the Demon clan; or on what everyone but her child was doing. I wished we had a bond but, I realized that the only person I have never had to be careful around was Meliodas.

I used to have that friendship with Mael, but he grew closer to his brother and his feelings changed; from never harming a fly, to murdering tons of demons thinking of them as scum. I wiped the tears that fell from my cheeks; mourning my old friend. Jelamet was never around, we haven't grown apart; but no connection after all this time made it hard to speak freely with her, especially when she also viewed the demons terribly like Mael. I am sure she thinks I am insane.

I sat down on the edge of my bed, all the pacing was making me dizzy. I heard a knock on my door, and nervousness hit me at the thought of seeing the Supreme Deity. "Come in!" I shout, not moving from my spot; I was still lightheaded. I wasn't sure my legs would hold me just yet either.

I was surprised to see Mael walk in. My face heated up, I don't want to fight with him again. What could he possibly want now? I stayed quiet waiting for him to speak first.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Sorry? For what? What he has already done? For us not talking the last few weeks? Or is it an apology for something he is about to do? My mind tried to imagine all the possibilities and nausea rose up in the pit of my stomach.

My voice refused to work; I stared at him like a moron. I watched him shut the door behind him slowly inching his way closer to me on the bed. He sat down next to me, unsure and reached for my hand; I didn't yank it away as I search his face for some kind of explanation. Relief radiated out of him when I didn't object to his touch.

"I thought you wouldn't want to ever see me again." He confided.

"Just because I am angry with you does not mean we still aren't friends." He relaxed at my statement, a small smile on his lips.

"Does that mean you forgive me for my atrocious behavior?" He ran his free hand through his long silver hair; a nervous habit I knew he had picked up years ago.

"That depends." I replied, turning my head to gaze up at him.

"On?" He inhaled then held his breath wanting to know what I had to say.

"You have to promise me that you won't hurt Meliodas again. You both mean a lot to me and if something were to happen to either of you, I don't know how I would react. So please, you don't have to be nice to him, just don't harm him." I paused before I added on, "For me?"

He clamped his mouth shut. I could see the conflict as he wanted to deny my demands and at first, I thought he was going to tell me no but, instead he lets out an irritated sigh. "I will try. For you."

Excitement went through me as I launched myself at him, catching him off guard as I wrapped my arms around his neck and giddily hugged him.

He embraced me back after getting over his initial shock, putting his face into my hair. Neither of us moved, which was weird as we stayed this way longer than necessary. It didn't feel the same as when I'm in Meliodas' arms. The heat was nice but the touch felt all wrong. My stomach got knotted as he pulled me tighter to him and I thought I heard him whisper my name. This didn't seem like just a nice hug exchanged between friends anymore.

I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't want to push him away awkwardly and hurt his feelings; but my heart was pounding and my brain was screaming how it wasn't the right person I was intimately tangled with at the moment.

My door was flung open and the two of us froze. "Your mother is ready to see you." Ludociel's voice rang out.

My face was burning and probably a dark red at being caught in that position. I couldn't even look at Mael as I extracted myself from his stiff arms. He clumsily stood up from the bed, and almost tripped on his way to the door. "I'll see you later Elizabeth!" He calls out to me, hurrying away down the corridor as his older brother examined his retreating back with a peculiar expression.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Ludociel tried to contain a grin. He was amused by our little scene.

"No of course not!" I squeaked louder than normal; embarrassment washing over me. I followed him as he led me to my mother. I tried to not hyperventilate at the thought of being alone with her. You can do this! I repeated over to myself in my head the closer we got.

He didn't say anything while we continued on; when we arrived at the door, he opened it. He stayed just outside waiting for me to go through. Steeling myself, this had to work. He shut it after I was completely inside; no turning back now.

I peered at my surroundings and I noticed I wasn't in the throne room like I had previously thought. This appeared to be a strategy room area; where I can only guess that the top goddesses discussed tactics. It was empty except for the Supreme Deity standing with her back to me gazing out a balcony to Britannia below.

I walked up to her side and waited for her to acknowledge me.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked in a pleasant voice, still gazing down at the humans.

"Yes." I agreed. I was unsure what she was referring to, but thought it best not to question her.

She turned to me, face expressionless. "I was interested to hear you wanted to have another conversation again so soon." I wish I could tell what she was thinking, but with that mask in place my best bet is to speak truthfully and hope for the best.

"Please hear me out." I pleaded bowing my head. Getting no response; I took that as a sign to keep going. "I want to join the war effort."

Her cruel laugh is loud and fast. "You? And what do you think you could do Elizabeth? Bore the demons to death? Or is your plan to sleep with them all."

I flinched at her words, but I would not give up that easily. "No. I want you to give me the chance to prove myself. I want to lead the Archangels and strengthen our ties with our allies. I heard the Fairies are no longer on our side, but I believe I could convince Gloxinia to trust me. I also heard the Vampires are no longer around to assist the demons."

She grabbed my arm gently and pulled me along as she glided back into the room away from the ledge. She was listening to my words and not immediately turning it down. I pressed on.

"Allow me to please bring peace to the land."

She led me over to the table in the middle of the room, and sat at the head of it before gesturing me to take the seat beside her.

I folded my hands in front of me and waited.

"And where does your demon fit into this." Her lip upturned as she deliberately avoided using his name.

"He will assist me. He knows how they operate and he could give us advanced warnings if something seems amiss. His brother is the one leading the demons, and nobody knows him or the commandments better than Meliodas." She sighs at my words but didn't seem mad, she appeared to be considering my offer.

"I know you have somehow talked to him Elizabeth, and I am going to let that slide for now." I cringed at her glare. "You will take responsibility if he goes astray?" She questioned, her face turning hard.

I know he won't, there was no risk. My heart picked up slightly at the thought that she might let me do this. It would end my seclusion and I could actually be of some use. "In the unlikely event yes, I will deal with it myself; take the blame and punishment."

"Fine. I will see how it goes, but I have my own rules." She lets the words linger, probably to see if I would protest, before moving on. "You will be required to work with Ludociel as your second. He will report directly to me and any communication we have will be through him." I want to grind my teeth at the image of Ludociel being around so much; but if I get Meliodas with the chance to bring peace than it will be worth it.

"Alright I will follow your rules." I do my best not to jump up and down with glee, momentarily tossing the fact that Ludociel will be hovering most of the time.

She eyed me then nodded. "I expect you to start working on allies tomorrow. Get some rest tonight." With a wave of her hand she stood and dismissed me. "Oh, and tell Ludociel when you pass him outside to come and talk to me so I can inform him of his new assignment."

I knew she didn't need a reply. I hurried to the door and yanked it open to find Ludociel was waiting just like she said on the other side. He looked at me suspiciously, probably because I had a grin on my face. "She would like to speak with you." I pressed my lips tightly together to try not to burst out with laughter. I was glad she was the one to tell him.

I got to my room only to discover I had a visitor. My face heated up, Mael was sitting on my bed again. After that strange moment before meeting with my mother, I hadn't hoped to see him again so soon. I smiled at him. "Something I can help you with?" I asked when he didn't speak.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He stared at me so long I got uncomfortable. I began to gather a few things that had been strung about the room and put them in a bag. I wanted to change my clothes, but I guess that could wait.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." I assured him, swinging the small bag onto my back.

I didn't even know how, but he was off the bed and his strong arms ensnared me into another awkward embrace that had my face buried in his chest. I tried to push away from him but he only pulls me in tighter.

"Be careful." He whispered in my ear. He released me suddenly and before leaving the room looked back at me with a wistful expression that I didn't understand.

I finish grabbing odds and ends and slammed my door, wincing at the loud echo it caused. Ready to leave, I headed for the arch that takes me out of this realm and into the next. I saw the guards eyeing me when I got near. They held up their spears in an attempt to stop me. "I have the Supreme Deity's permission to leave as I please." I stated only to be met with unbelieving expressions. I sighed.

"Let her through." Ludociel shouted to them. His face was bright red and pissed. At his orders they moved their weapons aside and allow me passage. Before I could completely leave he called to me. "I will see you early in the morning Lady Elizabeth!"

I brushed it off. He couldn't bring down my mood. I took flight and felt the night air hit my face and shivered. When I landed on the surface, I realized I had no idea where Meliodas was staying. I closed my eyes and tried to see if I could sense him somehow, hoping he's somewhere around here.

I blinked in confusion; I reopened my eyes to find it was darker than it had just been, before I shut them, I was sure of it. I had a hard time telling where things were. I tried to look at what I believed to be the sky but I could no longer see the shine from the moon.

My heart beat picked up, sensing danger. "You don't look special." A menacing voice whispered in my ear causing my adrenaline to spike and my breathing to pick up.

"I wonder what he sees in you." It changed ears as the whispering moved from my left to my right. "You're very ordinary."

"Who are you?" I questioned with barely any volume, frozen to my spot.

He laughed and the noise sent fear coursing through me. "It won't matter much will it. First you will tell me what spell you cast on my young master."

"Spell? Master? I don't have any idea what you're referring to." I shouted out in frustration. I searched around still unable to see who was doing this. The darkness seemed to be impenetrable.

"Hard way it is then." The terrifying voice mumbled.

I felt a strong blow to my chest effectively making it difficult to breathe and I went flying, my wings scraped against the earth until I collided with a solid object and sunk to the ground with a whimper.

"Let's try again. What spell have you cast on young master Meliodas?" It asked, I heard footsteps coming closer; but it was impossible to know how close, with this ringing in my ears. The only thing that I could comprehend was the name it spoke. Which meant whoever this was had to be from the Demon clan.

"I haven't done anything to Meliodas." I tried to get out but it was very jumbled, and I was not exactly positive I said it right. I was about to try to stand when I am picked up by my wings and thrown again. I cried out as I slammed against another hard surface. I tasted blood, one of my wings snapped violently and I cried out.

I thought I overheard someone scream my name but I was struggling to stay awake as the pain became too much, and I started to give in. A blanket of warmness surrounded me as I was lifted up. I moaned, the act made my injuries hurt worse.

"Don't you fucking die on me Elizabeth!" A very angry command from the person I care for the most slipped through my consciousness as I attempted to stay with him. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't, my vision turned black and I was relieved when the pain ceased to exist.


	12. Chapter 12 Torture

Chapter 12: Torture

A/N: Sorry again for the long delay. Heads up this is a M rated chapter.

Meliodas POV:

I had settled down for the night in an inn, wanting to sleep on a real bed. It wasn't perfect but there were no bugs, and the room wasn't cold. I had finally gotten my mind to stop racing after I had left from meeting with Elizabeth. Just being able to hold her for a few hours calmed my nerves. After not seeing her for those two weeks it was like I could breathe again. It was interesting to think how just a few months ago, I was the most cruel and ruthless demon in my clan; not counting the Demon King, and my name sent fear into every being I had crossed including my allies.

To imagine I could come so utterly undone by one small goddess, it was laughable. Now I had betrayed my clansman and fallen in love incredibly fast and hard; she's all I think about. I would do anything she asked me to without hesitation, I would die for her without regret; which terrified me. I had always been a selfish creature, and wouldn't do anything if I got nothing in return.

I'm attached to her in ways I never would have believed possible had I not experienced it. I was paranoid, she had gone to talk to her mother again, and unlike Elizabeth; I had seen the Supreme Deity's work with my own eyes, and I knew how cruel she could be even to her own people. The humans, giants, and fairies all bow down to the goddesses and pray to them; they don't realize how many times those prayers go unanswered.

The other clans claim the demons are the worst. To some extent we could be, but the goddesses are just as bad often times worse when it comes to casualties. They don't care who gets sacrificed or how many. I've seen the goddesses destroy an entire village that didn't have any warriors, all that was there was civilians; mostly women and children.

The Demon King and the Supreme Deity are just trying to prove who is the strongest clan. I have always found it to be stupid. Which was why when I was still in charge; I refused so many missions unless I was extremely bored or I had other personal motives.

I flopped down heavily on the bed. I wondered what Elizabeth is doing right now. I was about to close my eyes when I glanced outside my window and noticed the darkness in the distance. What would Chandler be doing over there? I pushed myself up, and being impatient I jumped out the window of the third floor. Curious, I headed in that direction.

As I got closer, I heard a crash and a whimper. Fear leapt into me, the voice, that was Elizabeth. I was seeing red, I was so mad I blindly rushed forward. The darkness didn't affect me, I had pretty much grown immune to it with Chandler as my master. My eyes found Elizabeth slammed into the side of a hill, she was beaten, bloody, and her wings looked like they may have been broken. Chandler was slowly walking toward her, he hadn't noticed my presence yet.

"If you lay one more finger on her, I will kill you!" I threatened which stopped Chandler from progressing further, the shock of me being there reflected clearly on his face. I pulled my sword up and pointed it at him to let him know I was ready to engage in battle if necessary.

I wasn't completely sure how a serious fight to the death between the two of us would go. We both knew each other's weaknesses and strength's; having been master and apprentice we had pushed the other to the brink many times. We also knew all of the other's abilities and how to work around them.

The Pacifier demon peered at me. He was either hoping I wouldn't know about it until it was too late, or he had been hoping I was too far away. Pain passes over his features at the thought of, what I am sure he thinks is, a foolish decision.

"Young Master. This is for your own good." He raised his hand to attack her yet again, only to meet my blade blocking him.

"Walk away old man while you're still breathing." I glared at him. I didn't even blink, knowing that by doing so could be the end of Elizabeth. Power swirled around me as I prepared myself for what I had to do.

"She has spellbound you! There is nothing special about this goddess. She is very weak." He huffed frustrated with me. "By killing her you will be released from this powerful love spell." He tried to reason. I'm positive he really believed that, but my mind was already made up; Elizabeth was mine and he would not take her from me.

"She didn't put a spell on me. I won't say it again, leave now or we'll both regret it." I used the tone I know he won't disobey.

He was growling as he backed away from us before disappearing completely.

I reached down and picked up the fragile goddess. "Don't you fucking die on me Elizabeth!" I tell her feeling her irregular heartbeat. Summoning my darkness, I fly us back to the inn faster than walking and place her on the bed. I collected excess fabric around the room and ripped them into pieces to use as bandages to halt the bleeding.

I knew she can heal herself if I can get her to focus. I lean in and kiss her on the lips trying to wake her. "Elizabeth, please I need you. Don't leave me, I don't know who I am without you." I know I sounded pathetic but at the moment I would do anything to get her to wake up.

I began to feel irritated, hours go by and she is still unconscious. What was she doing down here? Did she convince her mother to let her leave? How did she somehow manage to run into Chandler of all people? Didn't I warn her to be careful? She should have waited for me to get her before she stupidly paraded down here not knowing where I was.

I paced when time continued to pass with no change. I put my head to her chest and could still hear her heart beating slightly, so she was alive just not coming around. I had never felt as helpless and scared as I was right now staring down at her waiting for her to open her eyes. I wondered if I had got there just a few seconds earlier would she be lying here now.

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep on the floor with my head laying on the edge of the mattress. I woke with a start when I heard a gasp. I bounced up and pulled the now healed goddess into my arms instantly. I quickly wiped away the tears that tried to fall while I held her tightly to me. I was overwhelmed trying to sift through all the emotions at once.

First, I was relieved and thankful she's alive. Second, I wanted to scold her and yell at her for making me scared and not waiting for me to come get her. Third I wanted to know what the hell happened.

Anger won over all the other emotions and I grabbed her face pulling her lips to mine in a heated kiss that she returned without question. The longer and more passionate we kissed the angrier I became. How could she do this to me? How could she irresponsibly have gotten herself into that situation in the first place?

She broke our lip-lock panting. "How did I get here?" She glances around the room, ignoring the fury that was rolling off me. I clinched my fists in the covers to keep them from wringing her neck. Did she know how close she was to death? Did she even care how it would have impacted me? She attempted to grasp my hands but I stood and once again began to pace.

"Why are you so mad?" She asked in an innocent tone like she didn't have any idea what just happened in the last few hours.

"How could you be so careless!" I yelled unable to contain my rage any longer.

"Are you referring to the demon that attacked me? I don't know who he was or what in Britannia happened. I came down to look for you." Her eyes followed my movements as my pacing increased.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are I arrived at the last moment. Had I been just a second too late…" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence out loud. I kicked the wooden dresser that was in the corner sending it flying across the floor, shattering it into splinters when it hit the wall.

"Do you have to wreck the furniture?" She lectured me sounding annoyed which in turn was making me even more furious. "Calm down!" She gracefully jumped from the bed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Calm down? Do you know what kind of torture you have made me endure these last few hours? Your heart was barely beating. I didn't think you were going to wake up." She yelped when I hoisted her up and tossed her onto the bed roughly. I pinned her to the bed using my body weight and trapped her hands so she couldn't escape. Her heart beat picked up at my actions.

"That wasn't my plan. I was going to locate you until I was covered in darkness." She said something else but I didn't hear it with the blood rushing to my ears. She lets out a surprised gasp as I used my teeth to rip her dress off. She squirmed but I had no intention of letting her go, holding her wrists tighter. I placed my knee in between her legs and rubbed it against the material of her undergarments.

She whimpered and I didn't care if it was out of pain or pleasure, all I could focus on was I needed more. Impatiently I slid the fabric blocking me out of the way, and plunged my fingers into her heat. She cried my name as my mouth latched on to one of her glorious breasts; and using my tongue made small circles sampling the flesh there.

I switched breasts and caused her breathing to rise. She moaned when my fingers sped up and I knew she was close as she tensed around them. She called my name again, but this time louder and I felt her body tremble as she came down from her high. All I knew was I want more. I didn't waste time, I wanted to torment her, I wanted her to surrender all of herself to me. I finally released her hands and she captured my mouth with her own and brushed her hands through my hair.

My hands were roaming exploring more of her body, my lips moved from hers and travel down her neck. "You are never leaving me again." I muttered harshly in her ear causing her to shudder. I didn't want to give her any time to recover. I push her back down on the bed and I hooked her knees on my shoulders and used my tongue to bring her to the edge for a second time. She made a sound that seemed like my name but broken in pieces.

I firmly gripped her hips and thrust into her. I groaned at the feel of her, warm and ready for me. She held onto the bed when I pulled out, only to slam into her over and over building up. "Look at me." I ordered her and she stared up at me with those trustful blue eyes; half lidded as she was about to go over her peak for a third time. "You belong to me. Nobody will ever touch you the way I do. Got it?"

She didn't answer so I stopped moving momentarily making her whine, begging for me to continue. "Yes." She responded with a whisper. She screamed my name clearly this time and I felt my own orgasm approach as she shivered from sensitivity. After I went over, filling her, I fell beside her shaking.

She laid her head on my chest and was out within seconds. I, who had been sleepy before this whole mess, couldn't seem to get my mind or body to settle down. I kept repeating the vision of her lying broken and almost dead in my mind. Even now when I had her, I couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to be the last time I had to face this.

Was our relationship doomed? Were we ever going to be able to love each other and live out our lives? I thought of our parents, and I got a sinking feeling of dread. If they had their way we probably both be dead.

"I didn't mean to cause you this much trouble." Elizabeth stirred next to me. Still awake, I saw the sun shining through the window too brightly and I looked to her. "I don't know who that demon that attacked me was, but he was filled with such hate toward me; but I could see he cared for you very much." She pressed her lips together. "How could I hurt someone who cares about you?"

"It was just Chandler." I stated flatly. "I'm honestly not sure there was much you could have done against him anyways. He was my mentor and one of the highest-ranking demons. In some ways he's more powerful than any of the commandments. Not many who cross swords with him live. He has always seen me sort of like a son and is annoyingly quick to give me compliments and praise. He's always been there for me more than my own father. And I suppose I have some feelings for him too, but it's not as strong as how much I love you or how much I care for my brother Zeldris." I remembered something and tumbled out of the bed reaching for my bag. "If you do for some reason cross paths again I want you to run and call me." I place the orb I was going to give her long before now, into her hands. "It was made by the mages. If you are ever in the situation where you desperately need me, use this and it will summon me to you."

Her eyes went wide, while she examined it. "It's so pretty." She giggled holding it up to the sun, making rainbows sparkle throughout the room. She frowned when she saw her shredded clothes on the floor. "Are we ever going to be able to be intimate without you ripping my clothes off?" She grabbed some extra clothes from her satchel that I hadn't even noticed she had. "I came prepared this time." She winked at me.

"I didn't like those clothes anyways." I grumbled irritated. She picked up on the change in my mood and curiously sat down.

"Why?" She asks folding her hands into her lap.

"They didn't smell like you." I pouted and turned away from her to stare at the wall.

"What do you mean they didn't…" She stopped speaking like she recalled some memory. I got agitated by her silence. Whose scent was that? I wondered, all I knew was that it was male. It smelled strongly which means definitely more than a handshake. I ground my teeth when she didn't continue.

"Well who was it? And why is some weird guy feeling up on you? I thought you were mine." I know I was being a bit possessive but I couldn't help it. It was part of the reason I had acted so violently angry last night.

"I am yours." Her face went bright crimson, and she refuses to make eye contact. "That was Mael." Her feet shuffled nervously on the floor. "I hugged him, glad he was talking to me again but he strangely held on to me longer than normal."

The Archangel who was in love with her. Did she really not see that? I could've sworn it was written all over his expressions and the way he'd spoke with her. "Do you have feelings for him?" I didn't really want to know the answer but it slipped out.

"No, he's just a friend. You're the only person I love." She smiled at me probably because the jealousy was peeking through. She leaned down and kissed me gently. "I hate to ruin the moment, but I need clothes on before I meet up with Ludociel." She bent over to retrieve the clothes she had left on the bed from her bag, and I caught her off guard, grabbing her from behind. She let out an adorable squeal.

"What are you doing with that idiot?" I massaged her butt as her whole body turned red. She acted like we didn't have sex last night. Why would this still cause her embarrassment? I laughed at the look on her face as she attempted to continue to dress like nothing happened.

"It's part of the deal I made with the Supreme Deity." She bowed her head like she was ashamed.

"Okay… And what exactly would that be?" She was not going to leave me in the dark on this was she? What excuse did she use that allowed her to leave the Celestial Realm?

"She is letting me take over the troops and negotiations with the demon clan." She finished getting dressed and twirled her hair around her finger.

"Did she really?" I had a feeling the god had another angle that she didn't share with her daughter. It seemed too unreal that she would concede that easily especially to someone like Elizabeth who knew nothing of battle tactics or strategy.

"Yes." She huffed at me annoyed that I found it hard to believe. "She said I could try things my way, but I had to have Ludociel standing by."

That made more sense. She wanted Elizabeth to think she had power over this war to placate her and stop defying her. She was going to use Elizabeth's innocence to strengthen her allies. Ludociel will be there to correct any of the girl's mistakes. If what I was thinking is true, then I would stay by Elizabeth's side to ensure the Archangels don't betray her for their god, and to protect her.

"I also told her that you would help with the battles but you don't actually have to, as I don't plan on having any actual fighting. I just wanted to give her an excuse to be around you." She put her boots on that she had kicked off in the middle of the night.

"You don't need an excuse. I will assist you in whatever way I can to stop this war." I helped her to her feet. "I will follow you where ever you go, but just be cautious. Traitors are everywhere and I will not allow you to be injured again. I won't ask before I take someone out to protect you." I warned thinking of my blade burying itself into Ludociel or Mael. That would be fun.


	13. Chapter 13 Overprotective

Chapter 13: Overprotective

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner. R&R plx

Elizabeth's POV:

I waited with Meliodas at the designated meeting place. He was relaxed with his eyes shut, hands behind his head, leaning against one of the trees surrounding us on the outskirts of a tiny village. I played with my hair nervously, I wasn't sure how to be a leader of any kind, but I did know that we needed this fighting to stop. I just hoped Ludociel wouldn't undermine me every chance he got.

"I expected you to be late." Ludociel's voice echo's as he approached. I should have felt insulted, but I didn't want to start this with arguing. I saw him eyeing Meliodas suspiciously. "You couldn't come alone?" He gestured to the demon with distain.

"He's a part of this, and I would appreciate it if you would be nice to each other." I sighed. The demon would listen to me if I asked, but the goddess was too far stuck in his ways to even consider the option.

The demon hadn't moved from his spot or even acknowledged the goddess. I wish I could read his mind but with his eyes closed I can't read his green eyes either. I didn't want this to become a regular thing.

Ludociel said nothing in response to my statement and moved on ignoring Meliodas. "The first step the Supreme Deity has requested is that you go to Belialuin and see if you can convince the child with the ability of infinity to join us."

Meliodas was suddenly next to me. "Don't you think that's a bit foolish? The mages have sworn no allegiance to any side, and claim to stay that way. They could attack Elizabeth for even speaking to the girl."

"Why is this thing talking to me?" Ludociel complained looking disgustedly at him. The demon didn't seem to care, and patiently waited for an answer.

I glared at Ludociel. He couldn't seriously believe his status as an Archangel over shadowed the demon being a prince. I sensed Meliodas tense with irritation.

Ludociel made an unpleasant noise with his throat before finishing with, "It's just a risk we'll have to take." He shrugged like it was no big deal. It probably wasn't to him or my mother, they aren't putting their lives on the line.

"Then why don't you go?" He challenged.

"I am the commander of the goddess army and the leader of the Archangels." He appeared as if this was obvious and didn't need any other explanation.

"All the more reason you should go. Placing Elizabeth into a hostile environment for one mage this early, even if she does have the power of infinity, seems like the Supreme Deity is just using this as an excuse to kill her daughter." Meliodas crossed his arms not even the slightest bit concerned at how murderous the goddess was staring at him now. I thought about what he said and I wondered if he could be right. I fought back tears at the thought of my own mother sending me on a suicide mission.

"The Supreme Deity is not anything like that." He yelled fury clouding his features. "Besides it needs to be Elizabeth if she is going to be the face for our allies."

"Fine, but I'm going with her." Meliodas hooked my waist pulling me closer; making my face blush at his boldness in front of the Archangel. I don't protest, having him there with me would make me feel better.

Ludociel turns to focus on me. "A demon showing up with the goddess of the clan is asking for trouble." Before I got a word in to object, he changed tactics. "Mael should accompany you. If you feel uncomfortable going alone."

I felt Meliodas' arm stiffen around me. He dropped his gaze, his bangs covering his eyes shielding his emotions. I know he's only worried about me, but I know Mael wouldn't do anything to cause me any harm. Ludociel's expression is that of triumph as he sees me contemplating his view. I wanted to tell him no, Meliodas would come just to get that smug look off his face; but I do want Meliodas safe. "Alright tell Mael to be ready soon, and send a message to the mages we are coming."

He grinned with satisfaction before bowing and taking flight.

When he was out of sight the demon slowly pushed my back against the tree trunk he had been occupying earlier. His arms formed a cage and I peered at him in shock. I expected some anger, but this? "He's going to be alone with you?" He growled lowly under his breath.

I placed my hands on his cheeks, I didn't want him to hide from me again. "You don't have to worry about Mael, he won't do anything to me."

"I'm not worried about him hurting you. I don't like other people touching what's mine." His breathing picked up. "What are you going to do if he makes a move on you?"

I tried to imagine Mael doing such a ridiculous thing, but I shook my head. "We're just friends."

"That might be how you feel about him, but what does he think about you?" He kissed my lips persuasively. "What would you honestly do if he cornered you and forced himself on you?" He shoved his hand up my dress to mimic the actions. I couldn't bring myself to fear what he was doing when I had a picture of last night still fresh in my mind. "Elizabeth focus." He told me as I moaned from his hands, finding it unbelievable that I wanted him again so soon.

"I just don't see it." I frowned honestly.

He removed his hands and pulls me against him. "Fine, but if I get any inkling that he is trying to take what's mine I will end him."

I giggled. "Are all demons this possessive?"

"Most, yes." He captured my lips with his again. "Once we usually find someone we have a connection with we don't hesitate to defend what we believe is ours." He moved us so we're sitting below the tree on the ground, putting me in his lap. "I love you Elizabeth." He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine.

"I love you too Meliodas." I laughed when he nuzzled his face into my neck. "Now that we have time to waste. Let's talk." I grinned and he looked weary. What could he be thinking of that would cause him to be uneasy about a conversation?

"About?" He actually looked nervous which was utterly adorable.

"How about your past relationships?" I put my head against his chest and gazed up at him innocently.

He groaned. "I wouldn't really call them relationships."

"How come?" I was genuinely curious.

"Relationships require emotional attachment. I've never been attached to anyone as much as I am to you. All the women before you were just something to do to pass the time, or to fulfill needs. I can't even remember what they looked like or their names." He was running his hands over my wings stroking them lightly. It was thrilling but soothing at the same time, I never had had anyone touch me like he does. So strong but gentle.

"Why me?" I asked before thinking. I wasn't sure if my heart could handle what he said.

He hummed. "At first I found you irritating but I could tell you were different. It was like a puzzle trying to figure ulterior motives out. I couldn't tell if you were sincere or not. The fact that you looked at me and showed no fear from my reputation caused me to be fascinated. Most goddesses see demons and can't hide the hatred in their eyes but you? You didn't seem to loathe us the way the rest of your clan does."

My face felt on fire. "I'd never met a demon before I stood before your army."

He tilted his head confused. "Really? I guess that shouldn't be hard to believe considering you hadn't left the Celestial Realm. You were probably told we were blood drinking, Soul eating, ghoulishly foul creatures, right?"

I wanted to deny it but he sounded more amused than irritated. "Is any of it true?"

"The soul eating is, but I never personally liked to do that. I always found killing others more fun than taking their lifeforce and magic. I didn't like to taint my body with what I considered to be lesser beings." He stared at my face like he expected me to be appalled by his behavior but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to mourn over the lives he'd taken when he's here with me now. I knew he had done terrible things before I had even met him, and it really doesn't excuse it but I'm a person who believes in second chances.

"Have you killed anyone since we've met?" I braced myself for the answer. Hoping it was zero but at this point I wasn't sure what to expect.

"You know I have. The barkeep who poisoned you. I was also in that battle as a favor to my brother before I knew you were there." He held up his hand. "Please don't ask me how many because when I get into that state of mind I don't see faces, I only see targets." He turned away from me.

I didn't want to see all those target's, as he called them, faces. I try to think of a different topic we could discuss. "Tell me about your brother. You're the oldest right?"

His mood switched at the mention of his brother. "Zeldris." He says the name with sadness. "I wish I had been a better older sibling to him. When we were fleeing the battlefield, he looked at me with so much anger. I'm not sure I will be able to make it up to him ever." I saw tears forming in his eyes. "Chandler told me because I left the Vampires who were, best way to put it were slaves, rebelled."

I wasn't positive I was following his thought process. What did the vampires rebelling have to do with his brother? "And?" I pressed gently when he didn't continue.

"The Demon King was furious and sent Zeldris to slaughter them." A tear slid down his cheek and he blinked in surprise before quickly wiping it away. He probably didn't want me to see it thinking it was a weakness. "Zeldris was in love with one of the royal family. I didn't even know about it until after I had encountered you."

I gasped, now I could see where this was going. Zeldris had to murder the woman he loves. My heart ached for the demon I didn't even know. I wondered what Meliodas would have done if his father had given that order to him. I couldn't see myself being angry with him. I hope Zeldris' love understood his actions in the end. The Demon King seemed like a terrible parent causing so much emotional pain to his children.

My mind flashed back to my mother and the conversation we had when she yanked my hair and threatened my life. I guess the two gods weren't that different after all. "It's not your fault." I reach for his hand needing the comfort.

"But it is. Had I not shifted the change of power in favor of the goddesses, they wouldn't have rebelled and Gelda would still be alive…" He held me tighter, he was probably thinking the same thing I did.

"But it's not. If they had been planning a rebellion then it was just a matter of time before it happened anyways. You can't take the blame for this." I kissed his cheek wanting to take the tormented expression away. "I am sorry that your brother is going through a bad time right now. I'm sure you'll make it up to him some day."

He didn't get the chance to respond, we heard footsteps coming toward us. He pulled us to our feet. Mael walked over with an irritated look on his face. Meliodas held me securely to his hip. Was he trying to make Mael angrier with his display?

"I'm ready whenever you are Lady Elizabeth." He informed me in that formal tone he knew irked me. I prayed he wasn't going to be this way the entire time.

I attempted to move away from Meliodas, but he wouldn't allow it; making his grasp on me stronger leaving no visible space between the two of us. I turned my attention to the demon curiously. His face has changed to unreadable as he and Mael were glaring daggers at each other.

"Meliodas." I tried in vain to pry myself from his grip, the more I fought, the more the difficult he made it. "We won't be gone long." I hoped reassuring him will cause him to let me go but his eyes were still focused on our company.

"Give us a moment." The demon growled to the intruder. He swept my feet out from under me and hurriedly carried me until we're out of ear shot. "I don't like this." He said finally releasing me.

"I don't either but it is better than me going alone." I argued. He knew I was right, but he still wanted to dispute it. I sighed. "I will be in and out. I have the Orb you gave me in my pocket so if something does go really wrong, I will use it."

He nodded with that unhappily. I started to march toward where Mael was impatiently waiting when his voice called out, "Elizabeth, promise me you'll come back." He had such a miserable look that I almost ran back to him. I wished I could put his mind at rest but the quickest way was to get this over with.

"I promise." I shouted to him before waving; when I reached Mael, we both took flight. I was hoping he knew the way because, I had no idea where the city was. He was silent and hadn't said a word since Meliodas had left him rudely waiting for us.

I keep myself from talking, I didn't want to be the first one to break the silence. He cast glances back at me. I couldn't tell if he was making sure I was still following, or if it was because he wanted to say something but decided against it. The suspense was killing me.

My mind wandered back to the conversation with Meliodas earlier while I stared at the Archangel's back. Where was Meliodas getting these wild ideas that Mael and I might have feelings beyond friends? I couldn't remember one time where I thought of him anything more than that. I was also aware of Jelamet's feelings toward him, I had tried to get her to confess to him on many occasions but she claimed that he seems to be interested in someone else. I hadn't seen him ever talk with many other females except in combat when it was required so I had no clue who she thought he is into.

Why was Meliodas so sure that Mael would do something? I thought of all the times we had been alone together and just chatted for hours with no hint of any kind that he felt any different. Had something changed and I was being completely oblivious?

"We're almost there. It's just another half a mile." He broke the silence. "Stop daydreaming. You'll forget where you are." He grinned easily like all the irritation earlier disappeared or never existed.

I smiled back. I'm sure the demon was just being overprotective of me. I needed to stop overthinking things. In the distance a large settlement came into view. It was beautiful. I had never seen architecture like this. I could actually feel the magic in the air. The buildings were unique and stacked almost on top of the others in a cozy but efficient living space. Normal structures wouldn't have stayed up without the magic helping to keep them from toppling over. Flowers in all shapes and sizes that I couldn't name were covering the grassy areas in between.

We landed by the iron gates on the left side. We could have floated down into the city but we didn't want to make a bad impression. Men in long robes come to greet us.

"We know why you are here, and as much as we do not approve of these meetings Merlin has requested to at least hear you out." One of them stepped ahead of the others with purple robes and sandy colored hair. "I will take you to see her but you will have only 30 minutes."

Mael and I bowed in respect. They led us to a sitting room. "The Demons have already sent their own envoy to talk with her as well. You will have to wait a few more minutes until she's done with him before you will be allowed to enter." He left us alone and Mael began to pace.

"Who would he have sent? Did he somehow know we were going to be talking to her?" He appeared to be talking mostly to himself when the door opened and the demon in question came out. I had only seen him once before on the battlefield and my heart picked up speed.

"So, I see my brother was too chicken to come himself." The demon mocked as he fixed his gaze on the Archangel. "Leave us goddess. I want to speak to this harpy alone."

"I will do no such thing." Mael placed himself in position in front of me.

I don't want to be alone with him either but it would also be bad if they caused a scene, "Mael, I'll be fine. Go, it'll only take a moment." I could see him about to refuse so I speak again, "We can't ruin this, my mother would be disappointed if we get thrown out. I can take care of myself."

"Fine, but I will be right outside the door." He grudgingly walked away before closing it behind him sealing me in with Meliodas' brother Zeldris.


End file.
